Episode 1x01 AU
by olischulu
Summary: Eine meiner 1x01 Alternativen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

* * *

**A/N**

Diese Story habe ich im Januar 2010 geschrieben. Es ist eine meiner Episode 1.01 Alternativen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

John Dixon seines Zeichens Quaterback lief mit seinen Mannschaftskameraden des Football Teams über den Flur.

Die Mädchen lächelten ihm zu, während die Jungs ihm respektvoll aus dem Weg gingen. Er war nicht besonders Groß aber durchtrainiert. Er war gerade 16 geworden und fand es an der Zeit sich eine Freundin zu suchen. Fast jedes Mädchen der Schule wollte mit ihm anbandeln aber ihn interessierten weder die dummen Blonden Zicken, noch die Freaks. Er suchte etwas besonderes.

Seit vor drei Jahren sein Vater Kyle Reese bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen war war nichts mehr wie früher. Seine Mutter hatte lange Zeit die Vaterpflichten übernommen und ihn Trainiert, wie nie zu vor in seinem Leben. Er machte Kampfsport, Boxen und Leichtathletik. Und seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, alles an Wissen in sich reinzustopfen, was rein ging.

Er war nicht schlecht in der Schule. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen des Football Teams, die allesamt auf Stipendien der weiterführenden Schule hofften.

Seit über einem Jahr hatte seine Mom einen neuen Mann. Zunächst war er sauer gewesen aber als er ihn näher kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er sich schnell mit Charley angefreundet. Jetzt waren sie beste Freunde und Nach Charleys Hochzeit mit seiner Mom hatte John sogar einer Adoption zugestimmt.

Nun suchte er also eine Freundin. Leider hatten die Mädchen das schnell mitbekommen er war ja ohnehin der Charming Boy an der Schule. Ständig bekam er Briefe, Zettel an seinem Spind, und Mädchen, die sich ihm aufdrängen wollten. Bislang hatte er Alle abgewiesen oder die Mitteilungen nicht beachtet.

„Johnnylein", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er stöhnte innerlich und verdrehte die Augen bevor er sich der Stimme zuwandte. „Cassandra", begrüßte er freundlich aber mit wenig Begeisterung das Mädchen, dass auf ihn zu trat.

„Johnnylein, kommst Du am Samstag zu meiner Party?" Fragte ihn die Blondine und fuhr mit einem Finger über sein Trikot.

„Äh, weißt Du Cassandra...", begann er.

„Bitte", säuselte sie. „Du sollst mich doch Cassy nennen".

„Ah ok..., Cassy", fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Ausrede. „Ich hab am Samstag leider schon was vor", brachte er schnell heraus. „Ich habe schon eine Verabredung".

Cassandra sah ihn missbilligend an. „Mit einem Mädchen?" Fragte sie dann.

„Natürlich mit einem Mädchen", erwiederte er. Im selben Moment wusste er, er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Nun musste er schnell ein Mädchen aus dem Hut zaubern.

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Fragte Cassandra erwartungsgemäß.

'Denken John, Denken', erklang es drängend in seinem Kopf. Er wusste, jedes der Mädchen auf dem Gang, die ihn gerade alle anlächelten würden mit Begeisterung mit ihm ausgehen. Aber er wollte etwas besonderes.

Als eine Gruppe von Schülern zur Seite trat, sah er Sie. Er hatte sie nie wirklich beachtet. Große Brille, ungeschminkt und die braunen Haare immer zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden. Sie war ein Mathegenie, hatte immer 100 % richtige Antworten. Ansonsten sagte sie fast nie etwas und hielt meist den Kopf gesenkt. Sie sah niemals Jemandem in die Augen und schien ziemlich schüchtern zu sein. Sie war die perfekte Wahl, sie würde er notfalls ohne große Probleme wieder los und konnte dann behaupten, es wäre ein dummer Fehler gewesen. Gerade ging sie wieder außen an den Spinden entlang, ihre Bücher mit beiden Armen vor ihrer Brust umklammert.

„Da ist sie ja!" Rief John und löste sich sowohl von seinen Kumpels wie auch von der aufdringlichen Cassandra. Er ging auf das Mädchen zu, dass ihm an den Spinden entgegenkam. Als sie fast in ihn reingelaufen war blieb sie ruckartig stehen und sah zu ihm auf. Sie schob kurz ihre Brille zurecht und trat zur Seite, um an ihm vorbei zu gehen.

John wusste, dass jetzt alle Blicke auf seinen Rücken gerichtet waren. Schnell griff er dem Mädchen an die Schultern, drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt herum und hakte seinen Arm bei ihr ein. Dann zog und schob er sie mehr oder minder unauffällig mit sich. Offenbar willenlos lies das Mädchen alles mit sich machen.

Als sie außer Sichtweite der Anderen um eine Ecke gebogen waren, drängte John das Mädchen in einen Abstellraum. Nach einem kurzen Rundblick durch den leeren Seitengang zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte sich herum.

Da stand sie nun. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Bücher umklammert und blickte vor sich auf den Boden.

John machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Keine Angst, ich tu Dir nichts", sagte er überraschend sanft.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Dir", sagte sie leise, fast flüsternd, blickte ihn nur kurz von unten her an.

John lächelte freundlich. „Weißt Du, wer ich bin?" Fragte er neugierig.

Sie zögerte kurz, trat von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und nickte schließlich. Sie sah kurz zur Seite an ihm vorbei, dann 2 Sekunden in sein Gesicht und wieder zu Boden. Schließlich legte sie den Kopf schräg. „Du bist John...John Dixon, der Quaterback des Football Teams. Jeder kennt Dich".

Irgendwie gefiel sie ihm. Ihre Schüchternheit machte sie sehr reizvoll und soweit er erkennen konnte hatte sie unter ihrer Brille nicht nur zwei wunderschöne braune Augen versteckt sondern auch ein ausgesprochen hübsches Gesicht.

„Warum sind wir in dem Abstellraum?" Fragte sie nach einem kurzen Rundblick wiederum, ohne ihn anzusehen.

John entschloss sich, das Mädchen einfach zu überfahren. Das würde bei der Schüchternen Streberin wahrscheinlich das einfachste sein. „Ich möchte am Samstag mit Dir ausgehen", sagte er deshalb rundheraus.

Die tänzelnden Bewegungen des Mädchens hörten schlagartig auf. Genaugenommen erstarrte ihr gesamter Körper. Sie schien auch nicht mehr zu atmen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es ihm zu bunt. „Hey, was ist, willst Du mit mir ausgehen?" Fragte er etwas lauter, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie ihm zuhörte.

Wieder vergingen Sekunden, bevor sie kurz zu ihm aufblickte, ihre Brille zurechtschob und wieder zu Boden sah. „Ist das ein Spaß?" Fragte sie.

John verdrehte die Augen. Er wusste aber dass er fast gewonnen hatte. „Sehe ich aus, als ob ich Spaß mache?" Fragte er dann.

Zweimal kurz blickte sie zu ihm auf, dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf.

Jetzt lächelte er. „Gut, dann hole ich Dich am Samstag um 17 Uhr ab", erklärte er.

„Nein", sagte sie plötzlich. „Können wir uns nicht hier an der Schule treffen?" Fragte sie dann.

Er überlegte kurz. „Klar, warum nicht. Ich hol dich dann um 17 Uhr vor dem Haupteingang ab".

Diesmal nickte sie nur energisch, was ihn die Stirn runzeln lies. 'Das kann ja heiter werden', dachte er. 'Zumindest mal eine gute Gelegenheit den Mustang auszuführen', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, als er an sein Geburtstagsgeschenk dachte.

„Okay, dann Samstag also", stellte er fest und drehte sich herum, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er hatte die Tür schon halb geöffnet als ihm etwas einfiel. „Ach sag mal..."

„Ja?" Fragte sie.

„Wie heißt Du eigentlich?" Fragte er und kam sich ziemlich blöde dabei vor.

Jetzt lächelte das Mädchen und sah mit schräggelegtem Kopf zu ihm auf, direkt in seine Augen. „Cameron..., Cameron Phillips".

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Als John wieder zu seinen Team Kumpels trat, wollte Einer von denen etwas sagen, schwieg aber dann doch lieber als er Johns Blick sah. Die Jungs, alle größer als John, hatte einen heiden Respekt vor ihrem Quaterback. Nicht nur, dass er weiter werfen konnte, nein er konnte auch viel schneller laufen als jeder Andere aus dem Team. Nicht zuletzt war er intelligenter als der Rest des Teams zusammengenommen. Und außerdem hatte er schon Größeren als ihnen in den Hintern getreten.

**Einige Monate zuvor:**

John sah ihn. Es gab ihn an jeder Schule. Das war wie ein Gesetz, genauso wie es überall einen Klassenklown oder die Schuldeppen gab, so war ER fester Bestandteil des Schulalltages an jeder Schule. Der Schulrowdy war wie eine Naturgewalt. Jeder aber auch absolut Jeder ging ihm aus dem Weg. Begleitet wurde er ständig von einer Horde von zwei bis drei Mitläufern. Selbst nicht mutig oder Stark genug gegen andere zu bestehen sonnten sie sich in SEINER Macht.

John wusste, es gab keine Möglichkeit dem Kommenden auszuweichen. So zog er sich zumindest aus der Sichtweite der Lehrkräfte zurück.

„Hey Neuer!" Rief ihn der fast 1,90 Meter große Junge an. „ich bin hier der Boss und will ein paar Regeln mit Dir besprechen", sagte er und kam immer näher.

John sah ihn kommen, lies ihn kommen. Er wollte diese Situation jetzt hier ein für alle Male klären, bevor das Ganze ausuferte. „Bist Du hier das Empfangskommitee?" Fragte er den bullig aussehenden. „Wer hat dich Blödmann denn dazu gemacht? Mann schickt doch nicht den Dümmsten der Schule zur Begrüßung von Anderen, die ihn intelligenzmäßig weit überragen. Das macht keinen guten eindr..." John kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden.

Als der Schulrowdy plötzlich vorstürmte machte John lächelnd einen Schritt zur Seite und lies den etwa 20 Kilo schwereren Jungen über sein Bein stolpern. Danach machte er noch zwei Schritte und stand plötzlich unmittelbar vor den beiden Begleitern seines Kontrahenden. Die Beiden sahen zuerst auf ihren Boss, der platt auf die Nase gefallen war, dann auf den grinsenden John.

Als Johns Grinsen plötzlich erlosch, sahen sich die Beiden nur an und warfen sich dann instinktiv auf dem Absatz herum und liefen davon.

Wieder grinsend drehte sich John herum und sah auf den Jungen, der gerade wieder auf die Beine kam.

Während sich allmählich einige Zuschauer versammelten kam der Schulrowdy wütend und schnaubend auf ihn zugestampft.

Ein „Heumacher" sollte John nun von den Beinen holen aber John duckte sich unter dem Schwinger hindurch und war dann plötzlich hinter dem anderen Jungen, der sich nun verwirrt umsah und langsam im Kreis drehte. Unter dem langsam aufkommenden Gelächter der anderen Schüler blieb John hinter dem Schläger, so dass dieser ihn nicht bemerkte.

Als es John dann irgendwann zu langweilig wurde tippte er dem größeren Jungen kurzerhand auf die Schulter. „Hier bin ich", sagte er schließlich.

Der Schulrowdy fuhr herum und wollte John ergreifen. Blitzschnell hatte dieser die Hände des Schlägers von Oben ergriffen und bog nun die Hände im 90 Grad Winkel nach Unten. Zunächst blickte der Junge verwundert auf seine Hände. Dann versuchte er sich loszureißen, was ihm aber wieder Erwarten nicht gelang. Schließlich verstärkte John den Druck auf die Handgelenke, so dass dieser kurz aufschrie. Dann lies John los und trat lächelnd zwei Schritte zurück.

Der Schläger stand verblüfft da und rieb sich die schmerzenden Gelenke. Seitlich sah er auf John und war schon im Begriff den Rückzug an zu treten als er des Gelächters gewahr wurde, dass um ihn herum aufklang. Mit neu erwachter Wut stampfte er auf John zu. Dann erfolgte ein Schlagabtausch. Schlag auf Schlag lies der Schulrowdy auf John herabprasseln aber zur Verblüffung Aller fand keiner der Schläge sein Ziel. Entweder wich John geschickt aus oder Blockte die Schläge lässig ab. Schließlich blockte John einen Schlag ab, drehte sich gekonnt und schmetterte seinem Gegner den gestreckten Arm vor die Brust. Als der Junge erschöpft erneut angreifen wollte, entschied John die Auseinandersetzung mit einem Tritt gegen dessen Brust was diesen bis zur Wand zurücktaumeln lies, wo er erschöpft zu Boden sackte während John langsam das zum Tritt erhobene Bein senkte.

John stand da und wartete aber der Andere war selbst zum wieder auf die Beine kommen zu erschöpft. Schließlich ging John zu ihm, der bei Johns Annäherung ängstlich versuchte weiter zurückzuweichen. John hingegen streckte ihm wortlos die Hand hin. Der Junge sah ängstlich auf die dargebotene Hand. Schließlich griff er vorsichtig zu und lies sich von John auf die Beine helfen.

John klopfte dem Jungen noch kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und zurück zum Schulgebäude ging. Verfolgt von bewundernden Blicken seiner Mitschüler.

Hinter einer Ecke stand ein Mädchen, braune Haare und Augen mit Waden-langem Rock, Brille und zu einem Knoten hochgebundenen Haaren und sah mit einem Auge um die Ecke, ihr Blick starr auf Johns gerichtet.

Seit diesem Tag gab es kaum noch Auseinandersetzungen an der Schule und wenn endeten diese sofort, wenn John Dixon auf der Bildfläche erschien.

**Gegenwart:**

Als John in Begleitung seiner Teamkameraden seinen Weg weiter über den Gang machte wurde er nicht nur mehr von bewundernden Blicken verfolgt. Auch einige kritische Augen musterten ihn nun. Unter Anderem Cassandra Peterson hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sah ihm nach, flankiert von ihren Freundinnen, die miteinander tuschelten.

Außerdem war da noch ein ganz besonderes Augenpaar hinter dem noch ganz andere Sachen vorgingen, während die Augen John verfolgten.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE


	2. Kapitel 3 und 4

**Kapitel 3**

Die restlichen Stunden des Tages stellte John interessanter Weise fest, hatte er alle mit Cameron Philips gemeinsam. Pflichtgemäß belegte er jedesmal einen Sitzplatz in Camerons Nähe. Worte wurden kaum gewechselt, was auch daran lag, dass Cameron ihn nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

In der Mittagspause kam John in den Speisesaal. An einem einsamen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke erblickte er Cameron. Seufzend steuerte er in diese Richtung. Das Ganze entwickelte sich zu einem Spießrutenlauf. An mindestens jedem zweiten Tisch erhielt er eine Einladung Platz zu nehmen. Statt aber eine der Einladungen an zu nehmen steuerte er weiter unbeirrt auf Cameron zu.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er wiederum misstrauisch beobachtet wurde. Wieder waren es Cassandra und einige Andere, die ihn genauestens beobachteten. Und da war auch wieder ein spezielles Augenpaar.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

John erreichte den Tisch und setzte sich Cameron gegenüber.

Er sah Cameron an, die mit gesenktem Kopf am Tisch saß und an ihrem Salat knabberte. "Was machen wir Samstag?" Fragte er sie.

Cameron hörte auf zu kauen. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie.

"Wie wäre es mit Essen und danach Kino?" Fragte John und schob sich eine Gabel voll Tortellini in den Mund.

Cameron blickte ihm für eine Sekunde in die Augen, dann nickte sie leicht. "Soll ich mich fein machen?" Fragte Cameron dann.

John zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 'Viel kann das ja nicht werden', dachte er. "Klar, wir gehen in ein Restaurant. Mach dich schick", sagte er.

Wieder nickte Cameron.

Als John an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause kam wirkte er nachdenklich.

"Was ist los John?" Fragte seine Mom.

John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich habe eine Verabredung Mom", sagte er.

"Oh", entgegnete Sarah. "Interessant", ergänzte sie. "Und, wer ist es? Die Cheerleaderprinzessin oder diese Cassandra".

John legte eine Hand über die Augen. "Nein, ist ein anderes Mädchen", sagte er.

"Ist sie hübsch?" Fragte in diesem Moment Charley von der Hintertür her.

John zögerte, was seine Mom die Stirn runzeln lies. Er kratzte sich im Nacken. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich", entgegnete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Fragte seine Mom mit irritiertem Unterton.

John sah zuerst auf seine Mom, dann kurz zu Charley, der sich seine ölverschmierten Hände an einem Lappen abwischte und schließlich verlegen zu Boden. "Na ja, sie hat die Haare ständig hochgebunden, trägt eine Brille, die größer ist als ihr Gesicht und sieht nur immer nach Unten. So wirklich habe ich also noch nichts von ihr gesehen".

"Und warum hast Du sie dann überhaupt gefragt?" Sarah klang entrüstet.

John sah um Beistand bittend zu Charley, der aber schüttelte nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf. "Na ja", sagte er zögerlich. "Ich denke ich bin alt genug für eine Freundin und da dachte ich, ich hätte lieber eine vielleicht nicht so schöne dafür aber Intelligente, als eine von den Schönen Tussis, die Einstein für einen Hund aus einem Film mit Chuck Norris halten.

"Und da hast Du Dir gedacht, och nehmen wir einfach mal das am intelligentesten aussehende Mädchen. ABSCHIESSEN KANN ICH SIE JA IMMER NOCH ?!" Schrie Sarah aufgebracht. "Habe ich etwa ein Arschloch großgezogen!" Rief sie hinterher.

"Mom, nein, so ist das nicht. Cameron ist irgendwie süß und sie hat tolle braune Augen", sagte er.

Sarah atmete tief durch. "Aber wehe sie stürzt sich von ner Brücke, weil Du ihr das Herz gebrochen hast", sagte sie drohend.

John verdrehte die Augen. "Mom, hier gibt es keine Brücken", sagte er ernsthaft.

Sarah schlug eine Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Charley, ich brauche Samstag den Mustang, bist Du fertig?" fragte er seinen Stiefvater.

"Kein Prob Johnny, Du könntest mir aber mit dem Turbolader helfen, dann kann ich morgen noch die neuen Räder montieren, damit er Samstag auch schick ist". Sagte Charley Dixon und warf Sarah noch ein Lächeln zu.

"Okay, lass es uns machen", sagte John und ging vor Charley her zur Garage.

Der Freitag begann mit Informatik, wobei das bei den alten Schrottrechnern John keinen wirklichen Spaß bereitete. Es dauerte ewig, bis er sich in den Schulrechner eingehackt hatte. Dann rief er Cameron Phillips Akte auf und sah in ihren Stundenplan. Als er so drüberschaute wurde er stutzig. Er nahm seinen eigenen Stundenplan aus der Tasche und stellte verwundert fest, dass das schüchterne Mädchen exakt die gleichen Kurse belegt hatte wie er. Einschließlich dieses Kurses.

Hastig sah er sich um. Und tatsächlich, schräg hinter ihm in der letzten Reihe saß Cameron und starrte auf ihren Bildschirm.

Schnell löschte er seinen Bildschirm, damit niemand mitbekam, was er getan hatte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass es schon beobachtet worden war.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

Nach der Doppelstunde Informatik war eine Doppelstunde Sport angesetzt. Für ihn hieß das Football. Er wusste Cameron hatte Leichtathletik, sie würde also in der Sporthalle sein.

Die letzten Beiden Stunden waren mit den kreativen Fächern ausgefüllt. Malen, Theater, Musik. John hatte es mit Malen versucht, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Auch fürs Theater fand er kein Talent in sich. Einzig die Musik schien es ihm angetan zu haben. Er war ein relativ guter Klavierspieler. Cameron spielte Chello. 'Wieso ist mir das früher nie aufgefallen?' Fragte er sich als er sie in der letzten Reihe des Schulorchesters erblickte.

Dann kam endlich der Samstag. Je näher der Zeitpunkt seiner Abfahrt kam umso nervöser wurde er. Das war sein erstes Date und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das werden würde. Schließlich öffnete er das Garagentor. Da stand er. Sein Mustang. Die Chromfelgen glänzten, der Lack in Highland Green Perlglanz Glitzerte. Stolz stand in seinen Augen. Es war kein neuer Mustang sondern ein mit viel liebe von ihm und Charley restauriertes Cabrio. John hatte gedacht, Charley hätte den Wagen für sich haben wollen. Um so erstaunter war er, als er den Schlüssel dann in einem seiner Geschenke entdeckte. Dies war sein schönster Geburtstag, der schönste Tag seines Lebens überhaupt gewesen.

Langsam lies er seine Finger über den Kotflügel gleiten. Dann stieg er ein und startete den Motor. Der Turbolader verstärkte V8 Blubberte satt vor sich hin, allerdings ohne aufdringlich laut zu sein.

Langsam fuhr John aus der Garage. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen seines Alters liebte er es gemütlich durch die Gegend zu fahren.

Als er schließlich die Schule erreichte, war Cameron noch nicht da. Nur ein anderes Mädchen stand da und wartete offensichtlich ebenfalls auf Jemanden.

John betrachtete kurz das Mädchen. 'Wow' dachte er. 'mit DER hätte ich mich verabreden sollen'. Er erblickte Zartbraune, schlanke Beine die in Flachen dunkelroten Schuhen Steckten. Das Mädchen hatte einen Jeans Mini an, der etwa die Hälfte ihrer wohlgeformten Schenkel frei lies. Sie trug ein Neckholder Top in Dunkelrot. Ihre langen braunen, sanft gewellten Haare fielen bis über den Brustansatz.

John seufzte, als er sich von dem Anblick losriss, um sich nach Cameron um zu sehen.

Er bemerkte nicht, das er beobachtet wurde.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

John sah sich um, konnte Cameron aber nirgens entdecken. ‚Unpünktlichkeit ist das vorrecht der Frauen', dachte er. Den Satz hatte er irgendwo mal gehört. Er atmete frustriert ein und aus und wollte das Radio einschalten.

„Hi John", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben seinem Wagen.

Unbemerkt hatte sich das hübsche Mädchen genähert. John war zusammengezuckt, da sie ihn so unerwartet angesprochen hatte.

„Hallo", erwiderte er nach ein paar Sekunden, während er sich weiterhin nach Cameron umsah.

„Fahren wir?" Fragte das Mädchen nach ein paar Sekunden.

John blickte verwundert in ihre Richtung. „Fahren?" Fragte er. „Geht nicht, ich warte hier auf meine Freund...". John blieb das Wort im Halse stecken, als das Mädchen ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr strich. Ihr Gesicht war von der Haarfülle fast verdeckt gewesen, so dass er sie erst jetzt erkannte.

„Cameron?" Fragte er verdutzt nachdem er ersteinmal schlucken musste.

Ihre Antwort war ein Lächeln, dass eine Fackel in seinem Inneren zu entzünden schien. Er sah in die schönsten, braunsten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Sie hatte widerum so gut wie kein Make Up im Gesicht aber ihre Haut war Makellos wie feinstes Porzellan, abgesehen von einem ausgesprochen süßen Muttermal an ihrer linken Augenbraue.

Schließlich besann sich John auf seine Manieren. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen riss er seine Tür auf und sprang aus dem Wagen. Er lief um die Motorhaube herum und als er sie schließlich in voller Größe von Nahem erblickte wäre er fast über seine Füße gestolpert. Erst von Nahem konnte er sie genauer betrachten. Als sein Blick aus diese Perspektive auf ihr Top fiel, wurde sein Hals trocken. Der Ausschnitt versprach viel, die Form ihres Körpers noch mehr. Ihre Figur schien Perfekt.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Anstarrens löste er sich von dem Anblick und hechtete fast zur Autotür. Er öffnete ihr die Tür und sie wollte einsteigen.

„I-In der Sch-Schule...", stotterte er. „Warum...?" Brachte er noch hervor bevor seine Stimme brach.

Cameron zögerte kurz, ihre Wangen röteten sich. Dann blickte sie ihm voll in die Augen. „Das ist nur für Dich John", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es gerade noch hören konnte.

Die Wärme, die ihm bei ihrem Anblick ins Gesicht gestiegen war verstärkte sich zu einem Glühen, während er wie hypnotisiert die Tür hinter ihr schloss und dann zur Fahrerseite zurückging.

Während der Fahrt zum Restaurant konnte es John nicht vermeiden immer wieder zu Cameron hinüber zu sehen. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf ihren Oberkörper und auch auf ihre zartbraunen Oberschenkel. Wenn Cameron diese Blicke bemerkte, so ignorierte sie sie, so dachte er.

„John, es ist nicht nett ein Mädchen so an zu starrren", sagte sie plötzlich und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„John fühlte wieder die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. „Sorry...ich...ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet dass...". Ihm fehlten die richtigen Worte.

„Dass ich hübsch sein kann?" Fragte sie mit einem neugierigen Unterton.

Unwillkührlich schüttelte John den Kopf. Sogleich verschwand das Lächeln aus Camerons Gesicht.

„Dass Du so unglaublich schön b...". John unterbrach sich, als ihm auffiel, dass er den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Johns Gesicht war tiefrot vor Verlegenheit und Cameron drehte den Kopf weg, ebenfalls eine erhebliche Röte auf den Wangen und ein Feines Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

Der Rest der Fahrt zum Restaurant verlief ruhig. Beide schwiegen vor lauter Verlegenheit.

Als sie schließlich an ihrem Tisch saßen in dem gemütlichen kleinen Kellerrestaurant Traute sich John gar nicht, Cameron in die Augen zu sehen, geschweige denn sie anzusprechen.

"Hieß das vorhin, dass ich Dir gefalle?" Unterbrach Cameron schlieslich die Stille.

Verlegen blickte John ihr in die Augen, dann wieder auf die Tischmitte. Sein Nicken war langsam aber bestimmt. "Warum zeigst Du Dich nicht so in der Schule, Du könntest jede Menge Verehrer haben? Fragte John neugierig.

Cameron faltete ihre Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. "John, ich beantworte die Frage nur unter einer Bedingung.

"Welche?" Fragte er mit erwachender Neugierde.

"Du musst mir zuerst eine Frage ehrlich beantworten", entgegnete sie.

John nahm seinen Blick vom Tisch und sah ihr in die Augen. "Welche?"

"Warum ich?" Fragte Cameron ganz offen. "Warum nicht eine der Cheerleader oder diese Cassandra, die so auf Dich steht. Ihre Brüste sind nicht echt, nebenbei gesagt.

Drei Sekunden lang starrte John sie nur an. Dann begann er zu grinsen und Cameron grinste zurück.

John atmete tief durch. "Wenn ich Dir die Wahrheit sage, versprichst Du dann mich zu Ende erklären zu lassen und nicht wegzurennen?"

Cameron runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte sie langsam. "Ich verspreche es".

"Ursprünglich wollte ich einfach nicht zu Cassandras Party heute also habe ich dummerweise ein Date als Ausrede vorgeschoben. Als Cassandra dann wissen wollte, wer diejenige ist, habe ich die mehr oder weniger wahrscheinlichste Kandidatin herausgepickt", erklärte er.

"Mehr oder weniger wahrscheinlich?" Fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

John senkte den Kopf. "Na ja, ich suche sowieso eine Freundin. Ich wollte keine, von den hübschen Blöden sondern lieber eine, die etwas mehr im Kopf hat und so habe ich Dich aus der Menge der Mädchen ausgewählt obwohl sich sicherlich keine der Anderen gesträubt hätte.

"Ich war also nur ein Glückstreffer?" Fragte Cameron mit Ärger in der Stimme.

"Nein..., ich meine anfangs ja aber in der Abstellkammer sah ich Deine Augen und Dein Gesicht, von da an war es mir schon ernst. Ich wollte Dich wirklich kennenlernen". Sagte John und sah auf Camerons Hand, die sich vor seiner letzten Erklärung auf seine Eigene gelegt hatte.

Cameron hatte ihn angesehen als sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte.

Dann kam das Essen.

Während sich John ein medium Steak gönnte, hatte sich Cameron ein Schnitzel mit Salat bestellt. Schließlich tupfte sich John die Mundwinkel sauber, während Cameron nicht mal die Hälfte ihrer Portion geschafft hatte.

"Möchtest Du den Rest von meinem Schnitzel und die Pommes?" Fragte Cameron unvermittelt.

John sah ihr in die Augen. "Sehr gerne", sagte er.

Sie reichte ihm den Teller herüber. Bevor sie noch reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr Besteck genommen und aß weiter.

Sie sah ihm lächelnd zu, wie er sich ihre Gabel in den Mund steckte. "Du wolltest wissen, warum ich in der Schule nicht so aussehe, jetzt?" Fragte sie.

John sah sie an und nickte.

"Meine ..Mutter starb, als ich noch sehr jung war. Mein Vater wollte dann unbedingt, dass ich wie...Mom werde, um an den richtigen Mann heran zu kommen. Ich wollte aber nicht so sein, wie...mein Dad mich haben wollte. Also habe ich mich entschieden nicht Daddys hübsches Mädchen sondern ich selbst zu sein". Nach dieser Erklärung verstummte Cameron.

"Tut mir Leid dass mit deiner Mom. Du und dein Dad, Ihr versteht Euch nicht wirklich oder?" Fragte John vorsichtig.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich lebe alleine, hab mich vom Gericht mündig schreiben lassen. Mein Dad ist Vertreter und sowieso immer unterwegs. Hab ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen.

John nickte verständnisvoll. "Mein Dad war Soldat, ist bei einem geheimen Einsatz umgekommen", John zuckte mit den Schultern. Mein Adoptivvater Charley ist echt ein guter Kumpel aber er ist halt nicht mein richtiger Dad". Traurig sah John auf ihre Hand, die noch immer seine umklammert hielt.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

"Möchtest Du noch Nachtisch?" Fragte John schliueßlich.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf. "Fahren wir lieber zum Kino, dann können wir uns frühzeitig die Plätze aussuchen", schlug sie vor.

John nickte nur und winkte dann der Kellnerin zum Bezahlen.

Das Kino war nur 5 Minuten Fußweg vom Restaurant entfernt, weshalb sie den Wagen auf dem Bewachten Parkplatz stehen ließen.

Unterwegs griff John vorsichtig nach Camerons Hand, was diese damit beantwortete, dass sie ihre Hand völlig in Johns gleiten lies, was John widerum ein glückliches Lächeln entlockte.

Später dann im Kino hielten die beiden sich immer noch an den Händen. Johns Blicke schweiften immer wieder zu Camerons Oberschenkeln, was von Cameron nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sie löste Ihre Hand aus seiner Umklammerung, was sogleich ein unangenehmes Verlustgefühl in ihm auslöste.

Cameron hingegen nahm seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Schenkel zwischen Knie und Minirock. Sie bewegte seinen Daumen leicht hin und her, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie streicheln durfte.

Johns Mund hing leicht offen, als er zuerst auf seine Hand und dann im flackernden Lichtschein des Filmes in ihre Augen sah. Als er seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, legte sie schnell ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Den Rückweg zum Wagen gingen sie nicht mehr Hand in Hand sondern Arm in Arm.

Cameron hatte ihm gesagt in welcher Pension sie wohnte und er hatte sie gedankenverloren dorthin gefahren. Jetzt standen sie vor der kleinen Gästepension, die von einem Indianerehepaar geleitet wurde.

John stand vor Cameron und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich beugte er sich leicht vor und küsste Cameron auf die Lippen. Als er von sich selbst erschreckt zurückweichen wollte, hielt sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest.

"Mach weiter", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn diesmal selbst. Als ihre Zunge schließlich seine Lippen berührte und er den Mund leicht öffnete fuhr es wie ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper. Auch Cameron schien so zu empfinden denn sie warf sich förmlich in seine Umarmung. Einige Sekunden später endete der Kuss und John und Cameron standen mit aneinandergelegten Stirnen da.

"Komm mit nach Oben", sagte Cameron schließlich.

Ein nie vorher empfundenes Verlangen keimte in John auf. Er wollte Cameron und keine Andere und er wollte sie jetzt sofort.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE


	3. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

John sagte fast eine Minute gar nichts, hielt nur Camerons Hände und die Augen fest geschlossen. Schließlich löste er seine Stirn von ihrer und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

Dann schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. "versteh das nicht falsch...", sagte er sanft. "...Ich möchte nichts mehr auf der Welt als mit Dir auf dein Zimmer gehen aber...".

Cameron legte eine Hand an seine Wange. "Aber?"

"Das wäre einfach nicht richtig. Es ist unser erster Abend und wir sind Beide von unseren Gefühlen überrannt worden. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig", wiederholte er.

Cameron nickte schließlich und lächelte ihn an.

John schluckte schwer. "Und außerdem..." Er blickte zu Boden. "...außerdem habe ich wahnsinnige Angst".

Cameron legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit sie in seine Augen sehen konnte, in denen jetzt Tränen schimmerten. "Ich habe auch Angst", gestand sie.

Cameron küsste ihn erneut, diesmal weniger intensiv und nur kurz. "Ich danke Dir", sagte sie.

John lächelte schüchtern und nickte. Dann machte er einen Schritt rückwärts. "Sehen wir uns Morgen?" Fragte er lächelnd.

Cameron dachte einen Moment nach. "Lieber nicht. Wir müssen Beide wohl ersteinmal abkühlen. Montag sehen wir uns wieder.

John machte einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts bis beider Arme gestreckt waren. "Ich liebe Dich", sagte er spontan.

Eine Sekunde später lag sie in seinen Armen. Sie passte an ihn wie ein Handschuh. Sie verschmolzen quasi miteinander.

Dann plötzlich löste sich John von ihr, ging lächelnd ein paar Schritte rückwärts, winkte noch kurz und ging dann zurück zum Wagen.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

Befriedigt lächelnd sah Cameron hinter dem davonfahrenden John her. Sie würde nicht zulassen dass Skynet ihren John bekommt. Das wusste sie in diesem Moment genau.

xxxxx

Als John zu Hause eintraf fuhr er den Mustang wieder in die Garage, die er sorgfältig verschloss.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich verträumt lächelnd in einen Sessel fallen lies runzelte seine Mom die Stirn. Charley hatte ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht, er konnte sich denken, was los war.

"Nun, wie war es?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

John sprang aus dem Sessel und zu seiner Mom. Dann drückte er ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. "Das hässliche Entlein ist ein wunderschöner Schwan, Mom", sagte er und grinste wie ein kleiner Junge und tanzte Quasi aus dem Raum.

"_Sometimes, all I need is the air that I Breathe _

_And to love you_

_All I need is the Air that I breathe_

_yes to love you_

_All I need..."_

Mit aufgerissenen Augen hörte Sarah ihren Sohn mit seiner unsicheren Stimme singen.

Charley zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern als Sarah ihn hilfesuchend ansah.

_xxxxx_

Den Sonntag über bekam Sarah ihren Sohn gerade mal bei den Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht. In den kühlen Morgenstunden absolvierte John sein Lauftraining sowie das Boxtraining im Keller. Nach dem Mittagessen war er in der Garage den Mustang putzen und polieren und während es Abends kühler wurde saß er verträumt auf der Veranda und sah der untergehenden Sonne zu.

"Mom, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Setzt ihr mich morgen an der Schule ab?" Fragte er an den Rahmen der Küchentür gelehnt.

Sarah, die den Abwasch machte drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Sicher aber warum nimmst Du nicht den Mustang?" Fragte sie.

John lächelte. "Den spar ich mir für besondere Anlässe auf", sagte er und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

_xxxxx_

Am nächsten Morgen hatte John ein wenig gedrängelt, damit sie etwas früher an der Schule waren und er Cameron noch vor dem Gebäude abfangen konnte.

"Bye Mom", sagte John und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Charley winkte er nur kurz zu und ging Richtung Haupteingang. Auf dem Platz vor der Schule blieb er stehen und sah in die Richtung, aus der sie kommen musste.

_xxxxx_

Charley wollte den Wagen schon wieder anlassen aber Sarah legte die hand auf seinen Arm. "Warte, vielleicht sehen wir sie ja." Lange mussten sie nicht warten.

John sah sie kommen. Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt, Wadenlanger Rock, riesige Brille und Blümchenbluse. Als sie mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihn zu kam trat er ihr in den Weg.

Cameron stoppte abrupt, als sie seine Füße vor sich sah. Als sie aufblickte sah sie in Johns kritisch blickendes Gesicht. Das leichte Lächeln , das sich bei seinem Anblick um ihre Mundwinke gelegt hatte erlosch wieder, als sie seinen Blick sah. Traurig blickte sie wieder zu Boden.

John begann zu lächeln, trat auf sie zu. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn an zu sehen. Dann griff er an ihre Brille und nahm sie ihr ab.

Cassandra und ihren Freundinnen blieb der Mund offen stehen, als John sich vorbeugte und die -hässliche- Streberin zärtlich küsste und umarmte.

Sarah und Charley hatten die Szene kritisch verfolgt. Sarah sah Charley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wenn er sie mag, irgendwas wird ja an ihr dran sein. Er ist schließlich Dein Sohn", sagte Charley schulterzuckend".

Nach dem Kuss sah Cameron John in die Augen und lächelte.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

John streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange.

'John gehört mir! Hörst Du Skynet! Er gehört mir!' Rief Cameron gedanklich.

Termination OVERRIDE

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Camerons Gesicht.

_xxxxx_

In der Mittagspause betraten John und Cameron plaudernd den Speisesaal in dem bei ihrem Eintritt schlagartig alle Gespräche verstummten. Alle Anwesenden starrten die Beiden nur an.

John und Cameron setzten sich alleine an einen der hintersten Tische. Zu Johns Leidwesen stand der Tisch in der Nähe von Cassandra und ihrer Clique.

Cassandra sprach natürlich so laut, dass alle Umsitzenden mibekamen was sie sagte. "Seht sie Euch doch an. Frisur kann man den Filzklumpen ja nicht nennen. Die Klamotten kauft sie sicherlich second Hand und ob der Schönheitschirurg an dem Gesicht, dass sie hinter der Brille versteckt noch was machen kann..." Ihre Freundinnen lachten mit ihr. Auch an den umliegenden Tischen erklang leises Gelächter.

"Aber wisst ihr was das schlimmste ist? Ich sag es Euch. Sie hat sein Ansehen, sie hat ihn zerstört. Welches vernünftige Mädchen will denn jetzt noch mit DEM ausgehen?"

Bis zu diesem Moment hat Cameron stoisch an ihrem Salat gekaut. Jetzt knallte sie die Gabel auf den Tisch, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum Anwesenden einbrachte.

Cameron erhob sich. "Hälst Du mal bitte", sagte sie zu John und nahm die Brille ab.

"Was hast Du vor?" Fragte John als er die Brille nahm.

Cameron lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Was sie über mich sagen ist mir egal aber nicht, das was sie über Dich sagen. Ich habe damit gerechnet und bin darauf vorbereiten". Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn kurz. "Bin gleich zurück".

Cameron richtete sich auf und sah mit flammendem Blick zu Cassandra.

"Huch, was hat die Streberin denn jetzt vor, will sie sich mit mir Schlagen? Da hab ich aber Angst", sagte Cassandra spöttisch. Dann sah sie wie alle Anderen zu was weiter passierte.

Als Cameron die Haarnadeln aus ihren Haaren zog, ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihre wundervolle Haarpracht wie ein Schleier über ihren Oberkörper fiel gefror das Lächeln in Cassandras Gesicht.

Während Cameron ganz langsam auf Cassandra zu ging, knöpfte sie langsam ihre Bluse auf. Darunter zum Vorschein kam ein Spagettiträger Top das viel von den nahtlos Braunen Schultern und den wohlgeformten Muskeln des Bauches sehen lies.

Mittlerweile war das Lächeln aus Cassandras Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einem Ausdruck von ungläubigem Entsetzen Platz gemacht.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, als Cameron nach hinten an den Reisverschluss ihres Rockes griff und ihn öffnete. Sie lies den Rock einfach wie die Bluse achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Zum Vorschein kam eine Shorts, die ihre wohlgeformten Beine fast vollständig sehen lies.

Als Cameron Cassandra und ihre Freundinnen erreichte, beugte sie sich zu ihr herab, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. "Wenn ich so viel Plastik in der Bluse hätte wie Du würde ich mich als -Crash Test Dummy- bewerben".

In dem Raum war es so still, dass Jeder die nicht laut gesprochenen Worte hören konnte. Tosendes Gelächter brandete auf und um dem Allen noch die Krone auf zu setzen nahm Cameron Cassandras Milchshake und schüttete ihn ihr kurzerhand in den Ausschnitt. "Damit das Plastik in der Hitze nicht schmilzt", sagte sie und wandte sich um. Sie streckte ihre Hand dem feixenden John entgegen, der aufsprang, unterwegs die Klamotten einsammelte und dann ihre Hand ergriff.

John drückte Cameron noch einen Kuss auf, bevor er Grinsend an der wie gelähmt da sitzenden Cassandra vorbei ging.

Das letzte was sie hörten bevor sie Hand in Hand den Raum verließen war ein hysterisches Kreischen von Cassandra.

"Das hättest Du nicht tun müssen", sagte John lächelnd.

Cameron blieb stehen und zog John in ihre Arme. "Für dich würde ich die Welt aus den Angeln heben", sagte sie und strich ihm seitlich über die Haare, bevor sie ihn erneut zärtlich küsste.


	4. Kapitel 6

**Kpitel 6**

An diesem Tag gab es noch einiges Gelächter, als die Lehrer bei Camerons Anblick wollten, dass sich die -neue- Schülerin vorstellte. Jedes mal bedarf es einiger Versicherungen und einer Demonstration Camerons, um die Lehrer zu überzeugen. Cameron musste ihre Brille aufsetzen und die Haare nach Hinten halten, um die Lehrer zu überzeugen. Nach dem Unterricht verließen John und Cameron Hand in Hand das Gebäude.

"Ich würde dich gerne meiner Mom und Charley vorstellen", sagte John als sie langsam in Richtung von Camerons Pension gingen.

Cameron blickte ihn kritisch von der Seite an. "Sind wir denn schon soweit?" Fragte sie leise.

John blickte zu ihr herüber und lächelte. "Wenn nicht wir, wer denn sonst?"

Cameron blieb stehen und John auch, als er bemerkte, dass Sie nicht weiter ging. "Und wenn es etwas über mich gäbe, dass Andere erschrecken oder entsetzen könnte?" Fragte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

John näherte sich ihr und Hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn ansah. "Es gibt nichts, was ändern könnte, dass ich Dich liebe", sagte er mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit.

"Und wenn ich Dir sagen würde, dass ich gar kein Mensch bin sondern ein Alien oder ein Kybernetischer Organismus aus der Zukunft?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Mein Vater hat bevor er vor drei Jahren in seinen letzten Einsatz ging gesagt: -Es gibt für jedes Problem eine Lösung-. "Es gibt nichts was Du tun oder sagen könntest, was mich davon abhalten könnte Dich zu lieben. Selbst wenn du mir auf der Stelle ein Messer in den Bauch rammst würde das gar nichts ändern."

Cameron dachte kurz nach. "Versprochen?"

"Versprochen", sagte John ohne zu zögern.

Einige Minuten gingen sie schweigend bis Cameron an einem Wagen stehenblieb.

"Was ist?" Fragte John erstaunt.

Cameron lächelte ihn an. "Steig ein", sagte sie.

"Was...?" Fragte er verwirrt.

"Das ist mein Auto, du wolltest mich doch deinen Eltern vorstellen", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Jetzt grinste auch John, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Meine Eltern sind erst nach sechs zu Hause, wir wären ganz alleine bis dahin", sagte er skeptisch.

Cameron sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Wir schaffen es schon nicht gleich wie die Tiere übereinander her zu fallen", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

xxxxx

Als John und Cameron ankamen führte John sie ersteinmal im Haus herum. Zeigte ihr auch den Raum im Keller in dem er und seine Mom Trainierten und schließlich landeten sie in seinem Zimmer. Er zeigte ihr seine CD´s und die Videos.

Cameron ging an dem langen Regal entlang, bis sie einige Videos mit dem Titel -L.A. Machine- entdeckte. Sie nahm eine der 5 Kassetten heraus. "Was ist das?" Fragte sie John, der jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtet hatte.

John sah kurz auf die Hülle. "Ach, das ist eine Serie von '92 in der es um einen süßen weiblichen Androiden geht, der langsam seine Menschlichkeit entdeckt. Leider sind nur die 8 Episoden gedreht worden", sagte er und deutete auf die 4 Kassetten mit je 2 Episoden.

Cameron betrachtete kurz die Hülle. "Ein weiblicher Androide?" Neugierde stand ihr im Gesicht

John nickte nur. "Ich weiß, Science Fiction ist ja eigentlich nichts für Mädchen aber die Storys sind sehr menschlich", führte er aus.

"Können wir uns das ansehen?" Fragte Cameron mit einem Lächeln.

John sah sie einen Augenblick an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Klar", sagte er dann, nahm die erste Kassette und wollte sie in seinen Videorecorder schieben.

"Unten?" Fragte sie und wies mit ihrem Daumen über die Schulter.

John blickte sie an "Aber...?" Fragte er verblüfft.

"Na ja, mich interessiert die Serie wirklich und wenn wir hier in Deinem Zimmer bleiben weiß ich nicht, ob wir dann auch zum gucken kommen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

John sah auf die Kassette in seiner Hand, dann über seine Schulter zum Bett und schließlich zu Cameron. "Okay, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen" sagte er mit einem Grinsen ".

Im Vorbeigehen griff er sich noch zwei Kassetten, dann gingen sie hinunter.

xxxxx

Im Wohnraum ging John zum Fernseher, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schob die Kassette ein. Der Film startete automatisch.

"Darf ich die Schuhe ausziehen?" Fragte Cameron.

John nickte nur und sah versonnen auf Camerons Füße. Im Gegensatz zu den Tussis, die immer nur High Heels trugen hatte Cameron Schöne Füße mit langen geraden Zehen. 'Perfekt', dachte er, als Cameron sich seitlich auf ihre Unterschenkel setzte.

Als John sich nun ebenfalls setzte, rückte Cameron näher an ihn heran und lehnte sich lächelnd gegen ihn. John legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, der mit der anderen Hand streichelte er zärtlich ihren Kopf.

xxxxx

Später während des Filmes rutschte der Arm, den er um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte langsam weiter nach unten. Erst als Cameron den Kopf hob und ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend ansah registrierte er, dass seine Hand auf ihrer rechten Brust zum Liegen gekommen war. Ganz automatisch hatten sich die Finger um die Rundung gelegt.

"Sorry", sagte John hastig und wollte die Hand zurückziehen aber Cameron ergriff schnell seine Hand und führte sie zurück. Diesmal allerdings schob sie seine Finger unter das Spagettiträgertop und den BH auf ihre nackte Haut. Dann kuschelte sie sich noch mehr in ihn herein und schloss immer wieder für Sekunden die Augen während sie weiter die Vorgänge auf dem Bildschirm beobachtete.

John indessen streichelte mit seinem Daumen ihre Haut. Binnen Kurzem spürte er, wie etwas Hartes von unten gegen seine Handfläche drückte und er begann mit der Handfläche über ihren Sensiblen Punkt zu streicheln.

Cameron seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Schließlich drehte sie sich Etwas, so dass sie in seinem anderen Arm lag und er sich herabbeugen und sie küssen konnte.

"Wir sollten aufhören", sagte Cameron schließlich leise, als Johns Streicheleinheiten intensiver wurden und er nun mit den Fingern über die empfindliche Stelle streichelte. Längst schon hatte er den BH nach unten geschoben, um ungehinderten Zugang zu ihrer Festen Brust zu haben.

Camerons HUD versorgte sie mit sinnlosen Daten die sie ignorierte. Sie konzentrierte sich voll auf das sensorische Feedback und war nicht an den falschen Schlussfolgerungen ihres Programms interessiert. In ihrem Körper schien ein Feuer zu lodern und es machte sich ein schönes, fast schon unangenehm intensives Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib breit. Cameron hatte fast die Grenze ihrer Programmierung erreicht. Alles Weitere würde über das hinausgehen, was sie an Daten besaß.

Dann hörten sie Motorengeräusche.

"Mom und Charley kommen"; sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. 'Haben wir tatsächlich drei Stunden zusammen verbracht', fragte er sich. 'kommt mir vor als wären es nur drei Minuten gewesen'. John war enttäuscht, dass ihre Zeit schon wieder vorbei war.

Als Sarah und Charley schließlich den Wohnraum betraten, hatten sich Cameron und John wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Cameron erstarrte kurz und ein Hauch von Furcht zeigte sich kurz auf ihrem Gesicht, was aber von niemandem bemerkt worden war.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

Mission: Protect

Sarah starrte kurz auf das Mädchen. "John, ich muss mal kurz mit Dir reden", sagte sie just in dem Moment als John etwas sagen wollte.

John folgte Sarah und Charley in die Küche. „Mom, was ist denn, das ist unhöflich", sagte er irritiert.

„Unhöflich?" Fragte Sarah ärgerlich. „John, was habe ich Dir gesagt?" Fragte sie. „Wo ist das Mädchen von heute Morgen? Hast Du sie etwas schon wieder abgeschossen? Soll das jetzt so weiter gehen? Jeden Tag ne Andere, oder wie? John das geht so n..."

„Mom, Stop!" Unterbrach er sie. Dann deutete er in Richtung des Wohnraumes. „DAS ist das Mädchen von heute Morgen. Ich habe Dir doch gesagt dass sie ein Schwan ist", erklärte er auf Sarahs ungläubigen Blick hin.

„John, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll...?" Fragte Sarah.

John schüttelte den Kopf während er zu Boden blickend und seine Gedanken sammelte. „Mom, die ganze Zeit über sah sie so aus wie heute Morgen und dann am Samstag hat sie sich in DAS", er zeigte in Richtung Wohnraum, „verwandelt".

Sarah schüttelte nicht ganz überzeugt den Kopf. „John ich..."

John unterbrach sie erneut. „Mom, das hat sie nur für mich getan", sagte er eindringlich, ergriff Sarah an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

Als die Drei schließlich mit einer halbwegs überzeugten Sarah in den Wohnraum zurückkehrten zuckte es erneut unbemerkt in Camerons Gesicht.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

Mission: Protect


	5. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Cameron blieb zum Abendessen. Geredet wurde nur wenig.

"Mom, können Cam und ich uns im Wohnzimmer noch ein wenig Video gucken?" Fragte John nach dem Essen.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn an und erkannte das Glitzern in seinen Augen. "Was ist mit dem Video in Deinem Zimmer?" Fragte Sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

John rutschte nervös hin und her. "Darf denn Cam mit auf mein Zimmer?"

Sarah hob verwundert die zweite Augenbraue. "Natürlich, warum denn nicht. Ich bringe Euch gleich noch was zu knabbern rauf", sagte sie.

John küsste seine Mom auf die Wange. "Danke Mom". Dann drehte er sich herum. Und wollte zu Cameron zurück.

Sarah drehte sich zur Spüle und begann den Abwasch. "Und morgen Früh mach ich für Euch Frühstück", sagte Sarah ohne sich umzudrehen.

John verharrte im Schritt, dann fuhr er auf dem Absatz herum. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf Sarahs Rücken. "Heißt das, dass Cameron heute Nacht...". Er brach verwirrt ab.

"Wenn Cameron das möchte", entgegnete Sarah, stellte das Wasser an und spritzte Spülmittel ins Becken wiederum ohne John anzusehen.

John drehte den Kopf und sah fragend zu Cameron, die langsam ein mal nickte.

John trat hinter seine Mutter. "Mom?"

Sarah drehte sich traurig lächelnd herum.

John fiel ihr förmlich um den Hals. "Ich liebe Dich Mom", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sarah sah von Johns Schulter zu Cameron. "Cameron, geh doch bitte schon hoch in Johns Zimmer. Ich möchte noch kurz mit Ihm reden", sagte sie zu der noch immer an der Tür stehenden.

Camerons Lippen formten ein lautloses "Danke schön", worauf Sarah mit einem Nicken antwortete. Dann verschwand Cameron.

Sarah löste sich langsam von John und ging zu ihrer Handtasche. Sie griff hinein und nahm etwas heraus. Dann kehrte sie zu dem Wartenden zurück. Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte einige Kondome hinein.

John starrte sprachlos mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Kondome, dann in die tränen erfüllten Augen seiner Mutter. "Mom, wieso...?" Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Sarah streichelte zärtlich die Wange ihres Sohnes. Sie deutete auf die Kondome. "Die habe ich schon eine ganze Weile in der Tasche. Schließt nachher die Türe ab und macht nicht zu lange, Ihr habt morgen Schule", sagte sie und wandte sich ab, um mit dem Abwasch zu beginnen.

John blickte nocheinmal auf die Kondome in seiner Hand und schloss schließlich vorsichtig die Finger darum. "Danke Mom", sagte er und folgte dann Cameron nach oben.

"Gern geschehen mein Sohn", sagte Sarah leise, als John außer Hörweite war.

Charley, der dem Ganzen stumm gelauscht hatte ging nun zu der leise weinenden Sarah und nahm einen Abtrockner. "Hältst Du das für klug?" Fragte er ohne Vorwurf.

Sarah wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie in die Richtung, in der John verschwunden war. "Er wird erwachsen", sagte sie dann und widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch. "Das ist so besser, als wenn sie es ungeschützt in einem schäbigen Motel tun oder gar im Auto", sagte sie. "Und ich weiß wovon ich da rede."

"Du hast recht", sagte Charley schließlich nach ein paar Augenblicken und trocknete den Teller ab, den Sarah ihm reichte.

xxxxx

"Ist sie böse?" Fragte Cameron auf dem Bett sitzend, als John hereinkam.

John schloss die Tür und zögerte. "Nein, im Gegenteil", sagte er, drehte sich herum und ging zum Bett. Schwer lies er sich neben Cameron auf die Matratze fallen. "Die hier hat sie mir gegeben", sagte er und lies die Kondome aufs Bett fallen.

Cameron stutzte und nahm dann eines der Verpackten Verhüterli in die Hand. "Wow", sagte sie dann. "Schaffen wir die denn Alle?" Fragte sie schließlich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Johns Gesicht lief krebsrot an. "Uhm Cam...?"

Cameron legte zärtlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Keine Sorge, wenn es soweit ist wird es passieren, Hauptsache wir haben schoneinmal die passende Ausrüstung. Dafür können wir ja noch ein bisschen die tolle Serie gucken", sagte sie und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter.

xxxxx

Als Sarah eine Weile später mit den Knabberreien kam saß Cameron zwischen Johns Schenkeln, mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt und starrte auf den Fernseher.

John hatte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gelegt, ein Arm umfasste ihren nackten Bauch, sein Daumen streichelte langsam über ihre Haut.

Sarah stand einen Augenblick an der Tür und sah den Beiden zu. Cameron hatte eine Hand erhoben und streichelte neben ihrem Kopf gedankenverloren über Johns Wange.

Erst als Sarah das Tablett neben den Beiden aufs Bett stellte drehte John den Kopf. "Danke Mom", sagte er und Sarah nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

xxxxx

Später am Abend als Sarah und Charley schlafen gingen blieb Sarah vor Johns Türe stehen und lauschte. Als sie nichts hörte legte sie die Hand auf den Türknauf und überlegte, ob sie öffnen sollte. Sie atmete tief durch und drehte den Knauf. Zunächst öffnete sie nur einen Spalt und lauschte ohne hineinzugehen. Als sie lediglich Atemgeräusche vernahm streckte sie den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Sie erblickte Cameron, die noch halb ans Kopfende gelehnt da saß und den auf ihrem Bauch liegenden John beobachtete und nun lächelnd zu Sarah aufsah. Cameron trug offensichtlich eine von Johns Shorts und eines seiner lieblings T-Shirts, das allerdings hochgeschoben war, so dass John auf ihrem nackten Bauch lag.

Sarah öffnete die Tür ganz, nachdem Cameron ihr bedeutet hatte näher zu kommen. "Geh du schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Sarah leise zu Charly, der über ihre Schulter hinweg kurz ins Zimmer starrte und Sarah dann zunickte.

Sarah schloss die Tür ganz leise und ging zum Bett. Langsam setzte sie sich hin. Sie beobachtete einige Sekunden, wie Cameron dem tief schlafenden John vorsichtig über den Kopf streichelte. "Er sieht bei dir so glücklich aus. Lächelnd habe ich ihn noch nie schlafen sehen".

Cameron sah lächelnd auf John hinab. Mit der freien Hand Griff sie an das Nachttischchen. Sie hielt eines der Kondome hoch. "Warum", fragte sie Sarah, die jede Bewegung von Cameron verfolgt hatte.

Sarah zog die Bettdecke ein wenig höher, so dass sie John bis zur Brust bedeckte. Dann sah sie Cameron kurz in die Augen und wieder auf John. "Ich möchte ihm alles Glück ermöglichen, was möglich ist. Man...", Sarah zögerte, "...man weiß nie, was im Leben noch Alles auf einen zu kommt", erklärte sie Gedankenverloren. "Was ist mit Dir? Liebst Du ihn?" Fragte Sarah.

Cameron sah einen Augenblick ins Nichts, dann nickte sie. "John hat mich schon am Anfang tief beeindruckt. Er traf an seinem ersten Tag auf den Schulrowdy. Er hat den viel größeren Jungen fertig gemacht, ohne ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Dann hat er dem am Boden liegenden nicht einfach den Rücken zugedreht, nein er hat ihm wieder hoch geholfen".

Sarah nickte und lächelte. "Ja, ich habe ihn gut erzogen", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

"Das hat mir gezeigt, dass es auch Möglichkeiten für Gegner gibt, friedlich miteinander umzugehen", fügte Cameron hinzu.

"Gute Nacht und schlaf gut", sagte Sarah und legte kurz eine Hand an Camerons Wange, dann stand sie auf, drehte sich dann aber nocheinmal herum. "Was wurde aus dem Jungen, dem Schläger?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Cameron blickte auf und lächelte. "Er ist heute der Solist im Schulchor. Der beste den die Schule jemals hatte", sagte Cameron.

xxxxx

Am Morgen öffnete Sarah wieder leise Johns Zimmertür. Diesmal sah sie Cameron halb auf Johns Brust liegen. Als sie gerade was sagen wollte hob Cameron den Kopf, sah sie an und lächelte. "Ich mach Frühstück", sagte Sarah flüsternd woraufhin Cameron nickte.

Cameron blickte den noch immer schlafenden John lächelnd an und streichelte seine Brust, bis er grunzend erwachte. "Guten Morgen Schlafmütze", sagte Cameron als John sich weigerte die Augen auf zu schlagen.

John öffnete erst ein Auge, dass er dann wieder schloss. Dann öffnete er das andere Auge und schließlich Beide. "Das war kein Traum?" Fragte er glücklich lächelnd.

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. "Nein, das war kein Traum", sagte sie leise.

"So möchte ich immer aufwachen", sagte er nach ein paar Sekunden. "Aber Mom wird das nie erlauben", fügte er dann hinzu.

Cameron hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Ich Liebe Dich", sagte er und streichelte ihre Wange.

Cameron lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Deine Mom macht Frühstück, kann ich hier duschen?" Fragte sie fast bettelnd.

John grinste belustigt. "Klar", nickte er. Die Tür da Vorne", sagte er. Auf der anderen Seite ist das Gästezimmer, ich hab das Bad also quasi für mich alleine. Mom und Charley haben ein eigenes Bad.

Cameron rutschte mit gestreckten Armen von ihm herunter und lächelte schelmisch. Dann ging sie zu der Tür in der Seitenwand des Zimmers und öffnete diese.

"Handtücher sind im Hochschrank, Zahnbürsten auch", rief er ihr noch nach, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Wenig später hörte er die charakteristischen Geräusche. Toilettenspülung, Zähneputzen und dann wurde die Dusche aufgedreht.

John fiel auf, dass er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie sie die Tür abschloss. "Sie wird doch nicht...?" Dachte er mit steigender Aufregung. Langsam ging er zur Türe und ergriff den Knauf. Er schloss kurz die Augen, dann drehte er leise und vorsichtig, bis die Tür plötzlich aufsprang. Langsam zog er die Tür auf. Als er Camerons Umrisse hinter der Duschwand erblickte musste er heftig schlucken.

"John!" Rief plötzlich Cameron aus der Dusche.

Er zögerte kurz. "Äh, Ja?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich habe das Badetuch vergessen. Sei ein Schatz und reich mir eins an bitte", sagte sie.

John ging zum Schrank, nahm ein Badetuch und kehrte zur Dusche zurück. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Duschtür einen Spalt und John schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete erblickte er einen Arm, der sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Durch den Spalt der Duschtür konnte er eine nackte Schulter und einen Teil von Camerons Hüfte sehen sowie den nahtlos braunen Schenkel von der Hüfte bis zum Fuß. Seine Knie waren auf einmal butterweich. Schnell drehte er sich um. Er fürchtete ohnmächtig zu werden, wenn er noch mehr zu sehen bekam.

Plötzlich legten sie zwei nackte Arme um seinen Bauch. "Trocknest du mir den Rücken ab?" Säuselte Cameron.

'Oh gütiger Gott', dachte er verzweifelt, ängstlich den Verstand zu verlieren. Dann nickte er langsam und drehte sich um, als Cameron ihn loslies. Cameron stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hatte das Badetuch hinter ihrem Rücken ausgebreitet, damit John es ergreifen Konnte.

John hatte es ergriffen und ganz vorsichtig trocknete er zuerst ihren Hals, die Schultern und dann den Rücken bis hinunter zu den Hüften ab. Dann wurde ihm mulmig und er breitete das Badetuch aus und legte es auf Camerons Schultern, die es ergriff und unter ihren Armen hindurch um ihren Oberkörper wickelte.

"Bist ein Schatz", sagte sie dann über ihre Schulter und verlies das Bad.

John hatte noch nie so kalt geduscht wie an diesem Morgen.

xxxxx

Als die Beiden Minuten später die Küche betraten sahen sie gerade noch, wie Sarah und Charley miteinander Tuschelten. Zum Schluss nickte Charley einfach nur.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

Mission: Protect


	6. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Das Frühstück verlief weitesgehend schweigend, bis Sarah Cameron ansah. "Cameron, Du wohnst doch in dieser Pension?" Fragte sie.

Cameron nickte. "Die ist günstig und kann ich von dem Unterhalt den mir mein Vater zukommen lässt gerade so bezahlen", entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah nickte und sah John an. "Wie wäre es...? Ich meine Charley und ich, wir haben besprochen...". Dann sah sie wieder Cameron an. "Wir haben doch das Gästezimmer und da dachten wir... na ja, Du... du könntest doch bei Uns wohnen".

John hustete augenblicklich einen Teil seiner Milch aus und vergoss einen weiteren Teil über sein Shirt. Cameron hingegen starrte Sarah mit aufgerissenen Augen regungslos an.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor John sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Ungeniert wischte er sich mit seinem T-Shirt über das Gesicht. Dann sah er kurz Cameron an, die seinen Blick mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte. Schließlich sah er wieder Sarah an. "Wer bist Du und was hast Du mit meiner Mom gemacht?" Fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sarah griff über den Tisch und legte kurz eine Hand an seine Wange. Dann sah sie wieder Cameron fragend an.

Cameron hingegen sah John fragend an und der wiederum Charley. Charley grinste und nickte John zu. Der sah wieder kritisch zu seiner Mom. Sarah und John lösten gleichzeitig ihren Blick voneinander und blickten auf Cameron, die den Blick zwischen John und Sarah hatte hin und her wandern lassen und dann John in die Augen blickte.

Schließlich nickte John langsam und zögerlich löste Cameron ihren Blick und sah wieder zu Sarah hinüber. Sie legte den Kopf schräg. Dann nickte sie langsam. "Aber ich zahle natürlich für Essen, Wasser und Strom", sagte sie entschlossen.

Sarah schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Es reicht, wenn Du Dich wie alle Mitglieder der Familie an den Hausarbeiten beteiligst", sagte Sarah.

"Aber..." Entgegnete Cameron wurde aber von Sarah unterbrochen.

"Kein aber, Hausarbeit reicht und damit ist das Thema erledigt". Ihr könnt heute nach der Schule ja schon mal deine Sachen mitbringen". Sagte Sarah energisch, stand auf und verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

John sah erneut zu Charley und breitete in einer hilflos fragenden Geste die Arme aus.

Charley grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frag nicht mich, ich weiß auch nicht, was das Alles bedeutet". Dann ging auch er.

John und Cameron sahen sich einige Sekunden fragend an. Dann fielen sie sich simultan in die Arme.

xxxxx

Als John schließlich mit frischem Shirt das Haus verlassen wollte, Cameron war schon an ihrem Wagen, wurde er von Sarah aufgehalten. "Hast Du sie schon gefragt?"

John sah Sarah entgeistert an. "Was meinst Du?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. "Der Herbstball an eurer Schule du Dummkopf", entgegnete sie ärgerlich.

"Mom, ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie da noch fragen muss", sagte er verwirrt.

Sarah legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Vertrau mir einfach und frag sie", sagte sie energisch.

xxxxx

John sah immer wieder zu Cameron hinüber. "Du Cam...?" Fragte er schließlich.

Sie sah ihn kurz an. "Ja John?"

"Am Samstag ist doch der Herbstball an der Schule?" Fragte er.

"Ja und?" Entgegnete sie mit gespieltem Desinteresse.

"Na, ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen hingehen", sagte er skeptisch über den Sinn der Frage.

"Wer wir?" Fragte sie, dieses mal mit gespielter Neugierde.

John blickte verwirrt auf und zu ihr hinüber. "Na, Du und ich. Wir sind doch jetzt zusammen und..." Er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden.

Cameron trat energisch auf die Bremse und hielt den Wagen an. Dann löste sie den Sicherheitsgurt und flog praktisch in seine Arme. "Ich dachte, du fragst mich nie!" Rief sie freudig."Und John?"

"Ja Cam", sagte er nachdem er die Arme um sie geschlungen hatte.

"Du hast mich nie gefragt, ob ich deine Freundin sein möchte", erklärte sie.

"Uh, oh, äh, ja ähm, ich..., ich dachte, das wäre klar?" Entgegnete er verwirrt.

Cameron löste sich von ihm. "Eigentlich ist es das ja auch aber ein Mädchen möchte trotzdem gefragt werden", erklärte sie, flatterte mit den Augenlidern und schob die Unterlippe vor.

'Danke Mom', dachte John. "Möchtest Du denn mit mir zusammen sein?" Fragte er dann.

"So richtig zusammen mit allen Konsequenzen? Kein Rückzieher, wenn es mal schwierig wird?" Fragte sie ernsthaft.

Er sah sie verwirrt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Kein Rückzieher, niemals", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Cameron sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Hand. "Erinnere Dich daran, was wir besprochen haben. Alien oder Kybernetischer Organismus aus der Zukunft", erklärte sie ihm auf seinen Fragenden Gesichtsausdruck".

John sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Kein Rückzieher, niemals", sagte er und er meinte es auch so. "Das verspreche ich Dir", fügte er hinzu.

xxxxx

Sie fuhren zu Cameron, wo sie sich kurz im Bad umzog während sich John in dem spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer umsah.

Dann öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. John, der schon fast damit gerechnet hatte, sie wieder in ihrem Mauerblümchen Outfit zu erblicken wurde angenehm überrascht.

Cameron trug eine knöchellange schwarze Jeans und ein pinkfarbenes Top. Dazu pinkfarbene Stoffschuhe. John konnte sie nur anstarren. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und plötzlich waren ihre Lippen auf seinen. Sie schob ihn zum Bett und sie fielen Beide darauf. Cameron schob langsam sein T-Shirt hoch als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

"Miss Phillips?!" Rief eine quäkende Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Cameron sah John an und verdrehte die Augen. "Meine Vermieterin", sagte sie kurz.

"Miss Phillips, sie wissen dass sie keine Herrenbesuche auf dem Zimmer haben dürfen?! Ich habe sie eben mit einem jungen Mann hochgehen sehen!" Hörten sie weiter.

Cameron war zur Tür gegangen und öffnete diese. "Mrs. Vandergast, guten Morgen", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Mrs. Vandergast versuchte an Cameron vorbei einen Blick ins Zimmer zu werfen. "Miss Phillips. Die Hausordnung besagt eindeutig, das Personen des jeweilig anderen Geschlech..."

"Ich weiß das Miss Vandergast. Wir sind auch nur kurz hergekommen, um etwas zu holen. Vielen dank für ihre freundliche Ermahnung Mrs. Vandergast, schönen Tag noch". Während der letzten Worte schloss sie die Tür langsam. Kurz bevor sie ins Schloss fiel riss sie sie noch einmal auf. "Ach Mrs. Vandergast?" Sagte sie zu der immer noch verblüfft dastehenden. "Ich ziehe heute Nachmittag aus". Dann schloss sie die Tür endgültig und lies eine zu tiefst irritierte Frau stehen.

Cameron drehte sich herum und sah den grinsend dastehenden John an. Dann ging sie langsam leicht geduckt auf ihn zu, die Hände griffbereit vorgestreckt. Sie schubste ihn aufs Bett und lies sich auf ihn fallen.

"Du ziehst also zu mir...uns?" Fragte John nach dem Kuss.

Cameron nickte lächelnd, dann wurde ihr Gesicht plötzlich ernst.

"Was ist?" Fragte John.

Cameron sah ihm in die Augen. "Vergiss nicht, was Du mir versprochen hast. Wenn ich ein Alien oder ein Kybernetischer Organismus aus der Zukunft wäre, sowas wie die aus der Serie, musst du mich trotzdem lieben", sagte sie ernsthaft.

John stutzte. 'was hat sie nur immer mit diesen Aliens und Robotern?' Fragte er sich. "Was ist los?" Fragte er sie dann.

Cameron sah an ihm vorbei, dann wieder in seine Augen. "Am Samstag nach dem Ball erzähle ich Dir Alles", sagte sie bittend.

John sah ihr in die Augen, dann nickte er. "Und bis dahin haben wir ja zu Hause noch so Dinger, mit denen wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können", sagte er schelmisch lächelnd.

Cameron sah ihn einen Augenblick ernst an. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, was Johns Lächeln verschwinden lies. "Samstag nach dem Ball, wenn Du mich dann noch willst", sagte sie bestimmend.

Johns Gesicht fiel zusammen. "Du machst mir langsam Angst", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Cameron kletterte von ihm herunter und drehte sich herum. "Vielleicht solltest Du Angst haben" flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte.


	7. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

In der Schule hatten sich die Gemüter beruhigt. Cameron wurde von den Lehrern nicht mehr gefragt, wer sie ist und auch Cassandra schien sich abgekühlt zu haben. Sie war weniger redselig und ignorierte Cameron und John die ganzen nächsten Tage. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass sie als Vorsitzende des Organisations-Komitees alle Hände voll zu tun hatte den Herbstball vor zu bereiten.

Nach der Schule gingen John und Cameron zurück zu der Pension und packten Camerons Sachen.

"Pack die Sachen aus der Kommode in die Tasche", sagte Cameron und begann den Kleiderschrank auszuräumen.

John nahm die Tasche und öffnete die oberste Schublade. Er erstarrte augenblicklich als er sah, was darin war. "Uhm, äh, Cam?" Fragte er verwirrt.

"Ja John?" Entgegnete sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Ein wissendes Lächeln lag um ihren Mundwinkel.

John zögerte kurz. "Nichts, schon gut", sagte er und seine Fingerspitzen streiften sanft über die Dessous, die fein säuberlich geordnet in der Schublade lagen. Dann atmete er durch und nahm die Sets und legte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche.

Cameron war hinterher so gemein zu ihm und lies ihn zu Hause im Gästezimmer die Dessous auch wieder einräumen. "Was davon soll ich am Samstag anziehen?" Fragte Cameron während John mit gerötetem Gesicht die Sachen vorsichtig in die Schubladen legte.

John wirbelte herum, ein feines schwarzes Spitzenhöschen in der Hand. Als er das Teil bemerkte lief sein Gesicht noch roter an. Schließlich löste er den Blick von der Spitzenwäsche und sah Cameron Hand mit dem Panty verschwand augenblicklich hinter seinem Rücken.

"Welche Farbe hat denn dein Kleid?" Fragte er schluckend um die Peinlichkeit zu überbrücken.

"Violett", sagte sie ohne zu zögern.

John dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann drehte er sich herum und griff ohne zu zögern in die Schublade. Als er sich wieder zu Cameron herumdrehte hatte er ein Violettes Set in der Hand. Der BH war aus Baumwolle, mit einem Schmalen Streifen Spitze an der Oberkante. Das Boyschorts Panty war ebenfalls aus Baumwolle, Oberkante mit Spitze besetzt und ein Spitzeneinsatz auf beiden Seiten. John schloss kurz die Augen, als ein Bild Camerons in diesem Ensemble in seinen Kopf entstand.

xxxxx

Die Woche verging wie im Flug, Entgegen Johns Befürchtungen verbrachte Cameron die Nächte bei ihm. Sie tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus aber es kam nie zum Äußersten. Nicht alleine, weil Cameron nicht wollte sondern, weil John Camerons Worte immer wieder in den Sinn kamen wenn seine Erregung stieg. -Alien oder ein Kybernetischer Organismus aus der Zukunft-. Diese Worte waren die Woche über wie ein Echo in seinem Kopf, jedes Mal wenn er Cameron ansah. Trotzdem liebte er sie. Egal was es war, es konnte nicht so schlimm sein, dass es an seinen Gefühlen etwas ändern würde.

Immer wieder sah er sie an. Begriffe wie: Mörderin, Terroristin, Diebin, Geheimagentin und Andere fielen ihm ein aber nichts Davon passte wirklich auf Cameron. 'Warum immer ein Alien oder ein Roboter aus der Zukunft?' Fragte er sich. Was bedeutete diese Affinität zu einer Fernsehserie, mit einem weiblichen Androiden, die sie mittlerweile schon zum zweiten Mal komplett gesehen hatten und von der sie begeistert war?

War sie vielleicht eine Maschine mit Gefühlen, die aus irgendeinem Labor entwichen war? Das mit dem -aus der Zukunft- hatte er als irrational abgetan. Ein Alien? Er schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. Cameron hatte weder grüne Haut noch Antennen oder ähnliches.

xxxxx

Dann kam der Samstag.

John war über nervös. Alle 10 Sekunden trat er vor den Spiegel und kontrollierte den Sitz der Fliege.

Sarah stand lächelnd mit dem Fotoapparat in der Hand an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete ihren Sohn.

Charley kam gerade zur Tür herein, er hatte den Mustang vorgefahren. "Hier, Gewaschen und aufgetankt", sagte er und hielt John den Schlüssel hin.

John ergriff den Schlüssel "Danke Charley", sagte John und umarmte den väterlichen Freund kurz.

"John?" Sagte seine Mom und er sah sie an. Sarah wies mit dem Kopf auf die Treppe.

John löste sich von Charley und fuhr herum. Was er sah lies seinen Atem stocken.

Da kam sie die Treppe herab. Langsam Schritt für Schritt. Ihr Kleid war ein violetter Traum. Die Träger des Kleides waren hinter ihrem Nacken verknotet und als sie sich drehte sah man, dass die Träger vom Knoten aus lang über ihren Rücken hinab fielen. Die Enden hingen lose in Höhe ihrer Lendenwirbel . Der Rückenausschnitt ging fast hinunter bis zum Po. Ihre Haare hingen lose über ihre Schultern. Sie trug violette Ohrstecker und ihre Füße steckten in flachen violetten Schuhen.

Cameron lächelte. "Atmen John, du läufst schon blau an", sagte sie lächelnd.

John hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Als er jetzt tief durchatmete wurde ihm augenblicklich schwindelig.

Nachdem Sarah das obligatorische Foto gemacht hatte, genaugenommen waren es diverse Fotos, fuhren Cameron und John endlich zum Ball.

xxxxx

John war wahrlich kein guter Tänzer aber Cameron führte ihn so gekonnt, dass das kaum Jemandem auffiel.

Bei den Disco Nummern und dem Blues hingegen hatte John keine Schwierigkeiten. Ganz im Gegenteil, bei jeder langsamen Nummer zerrte er Cameron förmlich auf die Tanzfläche.

Schließlich nach zwei Stunden endete die Musik und der Rektor betrat die Bühne, auf der die Band spielte. "Ladies und Gentleman. Wir kommen nun zur Krönung der Herbstkönigin.

John und Cameron standen nicht wie die Anderen an der Bühne sondern saßen in einer Ecke, sahen sich verliebt in die Augen und küssten sich immer wieder.

Cameron blickte schließlich zu Boden. "John, ich habe Dir ja versprochen, dass ich Dir mein Geheimnis enthüllen Würde".

John nickte nur.

"Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Men...", begann Cameron leise.

Sie wurde unterbrochen als Cameron in grelles Scheinwerferlicht gebadet wurde.

"Mr. Dixon, würden sie die Herbstkönigin bitte zur Bühne geleiten", sagte in diesem Moment der Rektor.

John und Cameron waren die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden. Cassandras Augen strahlten den ganzen Abend Wut aus. Wut auf Cameron, die unbeschreibliche Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Als jetzt Cameron auch noch zur Herbstkönigin gewählt wurde schlug ihre Wut in blanken Hass um. Sie wirbelte herum und verließ den Saal.

Cameron indes wurde von John zur Bühne geführt. Es hatte sich eine breite Gasse in den Anwesenden gebildet. Cameron lächelte ihre Mitschüler schüchtern an und als ihr dann auf der Bühne die Krone aufgesetzt wurde liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und John, der an der Bühne stehengeblieben war strahlte förmlich vor Stolz.

Als John und Cameron hoch erhobenen Hauptes spät am Abend die Veranstaltung verließen stand der Mond bereits hoch am Himmel. Die Nacht war kühl und John legte Cameron sein Jackett um die Schultern, was sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln akzeptierte.

Bevor John ihr die Tür öffnen konnte drehte sich Cameron zögerlich zu ihm herum. "John warte", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

Cameron sah auf Johns Füße. "Ich bin kein Mensch, John. Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus aus dem Jahr 2027".

John sah sie nur an und runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm ihre Hände. "Cam", sagte er ernsthaft. "Selbst wenn ich das glauben könnte, das ändert gar nichts", sagte er und meinte es. "Lass uns nach Hause fahren", sagte er.

Cameron sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe geahnt, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest", sagte sie dann. Sie löste ihre Hand aus Seiner und griff an das Rad des Mustang. Unter Johns entsetztem Blick hob sie das Schwere Fahrzeug mühelos ein Stück vom Boden an. Sie setzte den Wagen wieder ab und ging an ihm vorbei. In einem Meter Entfernung blieb sie stehen, drehte sich herum und lies ihre Augen blau aufleuchten. Im selben Moment fuhr ein Wagen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in sie rein und schleuderte sie einige Meter weit weg, wo sie gegen ein anderes Fahrzeug prallte und zu Boden ging.


	8. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

"CAAAAAM!" Schrie John und rannte zu ihr.

Der Wagen, der Cameron gerammt hatte hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. Während John zu Cameron lief gab der Fahrer Vollgas und brauste davon.

Cameron hatte sich aufgerappelt, und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm als John sie erreichte. Ihr Rücken hatte einige Schrammen abbekommen aber nichts Schlimmes so wie es aussah.

"Bist Du in Ordnung?" Fragte John und legte vorsichtig eine Hand von Hinten auf ihre Schulter.

Cameron richtete sich auf. "Wenn du noch einen Beweis möchtest, dann dreh ich mich jetzt herum", sagte sie.

John griff nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie langsam herum. Als er schließlich in ihr gesicht Blickte zog er scharf die Luft ein. Auf ihrer linken Backe in der Nähe des Mundes fehlte ein Stück Fleisch. Man konnte nicht nur einen Stück glänzendes Metall sehen sondern auch, die Mechanik, die ihren Mund bewegte.

John Schluckte schwer. "Du meintest das also ernst?" Fragte er dann.

Cameron nickte und senkte den Kopf. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Es wird heilen aber wird es das bei Dir auch?"

Johns Blick irrte einen Moment ins Leere. Vor seinem inneren Auge lief seine Zeit mit Cameron wie ein Film ab. Die Zärtlichkeiten und der Spaß den sie zusammen gehabt hatten. Machte es ihm etwas aus, das sie kein Mensch war...? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er die Frage nicht beantworten. "Lass uns erstmal nach Hause fahren", sagte er und ergriff ihren Arm und führte sie zum Wagen, was sie fast willenlos geschehen lies.

Sie fuhren ein paar Minuten in aller Stille.

John sah sie immer wieder von der Seite an. Er sah das glänzende Metall aber er sah auch die Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

"Deine Mom wird nicht erfreut sein, mich zu sehen", sagte Cameron plötzlich.

Johns kopf ruckte herum. "Mom..., wieso Mom?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Cameron sah zu ihm hinüber. "Sie hatte schon mit meiner Art zu tun, vor deiner Geburt und als dein Vater starb", erklärte sie.

John bremste und brachte den Wagen zum Stillstand. Dan wandte er sich ihr zu. "Meine Mom kennt Euch?" Fragte er noch verwirrter.

Cameron sah ihn an. "Sie kennt zwei verschiedene Modelle aber das erklärt sie dir besser selbst.

John bekam keine weitere Antwort von ihr und irgendwann gab er es auf.

Auf dem restlichen Heimweg sprach keiner der Beiden ein weiteres Wort.

John brachte den Mustang auf dem Kies schlitternd zum Stehen. Er sprang förmlich aus dem Wagen, umrundete das Fahrzeug, riss die Beifahrertür auf und ergriff Camerons Handgelenk. Cameron, die sich noch nicht wieder bewegt hatte lies dies willenlos mit sich geschehen.

Cameron hinter sich herzerrend stampfte John zum Eingang und riss die Tür auf. „MOM!" Schrie er, der Ärger,der sich in den letzten Minuten in ihm aufgestaut hatte suchte sich seine Bahn.

„Hier John!" Rief Sarah aus dem Wohnraum.

Ohne Gruß kam John gleich zum Punkt, als er mit Cameron im Schlepptau in den Wohnraum Stürmte. „Mom, Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung", sagte er wütend und ungewöhnlich laut.

„John, was ist denn los?" Fragte Sarah neben Charley sitzend von der Couch her, riss dann aber die Augen auf, als John die verletzte Cameron nach vorne schob.

Subject Identyfied

Unknown Cyborg

Mission: Protect John Connor

Sarah und Charley waren entsetzt aufgesprungen. Sarah brauchte zwei Sekunden, dann sprang sie über die Lehne hinter die Couch. Man hörte Stoff reißen, dann richtete sich Sarah repetierend mit einer Pumpgun auf und legte sofort auf Cameron an.

„MOM!" Schrie erneut John und sprang zwischen die Waffe und Cameron.

„John geh weg von dem Ding!" Rief Sarah zitternd vor Adrenalin.

„Mom, das ist Cameron!" Rief er mit aufkommender Verzweiflung. Die Bezeichnung Ding war wie ein Messer in ihn gefahren. „Was bedeutet das Alles?" Fragte er, dem rrsin so nahe, dass er sich die Haare raufte.

Minutenlang sagte niemand ein Wort. Sarah hielt weiter die Waffe auf Cameron angelegt. Charley hatte sich noch gar nicht wieder bewegt sondern starrte nur mit unbewegtem Gesicht auf die mit mittlerweile gesenktem Kopf regungslos dastehende Cameron.

John hingegen tänzelte immer nervöser werdend auf der Stelle hin und her und starrte auf seine Mutter und das Gewehr. Seine Position zwischen Cameron und der Waffe hatte er nicht verlassen, im Gegenteil. Mit steigender Besorgnis war er langsam zurückgewichen und stand nun so dicht Vor Cameron, dass er sie fast berührte.

„Mom bitte, Du zielst mit einer Waffe auf mich...auf UNS", sagte er eindringlich.

Schließlich verebbte das Adrenalin in Sarahs Körper und sie lies die Waffe langsam sinken.

John entspannte sich langsam und drehte sich zu Cameron herum. Als er kurz eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und beruhigend zudrückte blickte sie einen Augenblick zu ihm auf und versuchte zu lächeln, was kläglich scheiterte. Sarah war um die Couch herumgegangen, hielt aber immer noch die Pumpgun locker in einer Hand, als sie sich nun zusammen mit Charley setzte.

Nachdem sich John ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte begann sie zu erzählen.

„_1984, ich war ich gerade bei der Arbeit im Diner als die Meldung durchgegeben wurde, dass eine Sarah Connor ermordet worden war. Zunächst hielt ich das nur für einen Zufall, als dann aber später ein großer bulliger Mann eine Waffe auf mich richtete, wurde mein Leben schlagartig zu einem Albtraum. _

_Überlebt habe ich nur, weil ein fremder Mann, ein Soldat aus der Zukunft mein Leben beschützt hat. Dieser Soldat hieß Kyle Reese._

_Der Andere hingegen, stand auf, als wäre er nicht gerade erschossen worden. Genau genommen hat er alles weggesteckt, was wir oder die Polizei in dieser Nacht gegen ihn richteten. Im Laufe dieses einen Abends, der einen Nacht, verliebte ich mich in den Soldaten aus der Zukunft. Kyle erzählte mir von einem Krieg, den ein Computerprogramm namens Skynet gegen die Menschen führte. Dieses Skynet war ein ehemaliges Raketenabwehrsystem, dass die Welt in ein Atomares Inferno stürzen würde. Ein Mann gab den Überlebenden in der Zukunft Hoffnung. Dieser Mann war John Connor, mein Sohn._

_Später dann in einer Fabrik mit großen Pressen, gelang es Kyle der Maschine, die mittlerweile durch ein Feuer ihr menschliches Aussehen verloren hatte eine Bombe in den Körper zu schieben. Es wurde in zwei Hälften gerissen, funktionierte aber trotzdem weiter und kroch ohne Beine hinter mir her. Ich war selbst am Bein verletzt, so dass ich nicht mehr laufen konnte aber ich schaffte es, die Maschine in eine große Presse zu locken, die ich einschaltete, als dieses Mistvieh gerade nach mir greifen wollte."_

Nach diesen Worten saß Sarah einen augenblick da und kämpfte mit aufkommenden Gefühlen.

John, dessen Blick immer wieder zu der reglos dastehenden Cameron gewandert war, sah seine Mom nun an. „Was mar mit...Dad?" Fragte er schließlich, was Sarah aus ihren Grübeleien aufwachen lies.

„_Kyle habe ich erst im Krankenhaus wieder gesehen. Er war bewusstlos und hatte einige üble Splitter abbekommen aber er schaffte es. Am nächsten Tag sind wir aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen."_

Wieder verstummte Sarah und auch John sagte eine Weile gar nichts.

John ging diese ganze John Connor Geschichte nicht aus dem Kopf. „Was war vor drei Jahren?" Fragte er schließlich.

Sarah blickte auf, dann wieder ins Nichts.

„_Vor drei Jahren dann tauchten gleich zwei Maschinen auf. Eine war irgendwie flüssig und konnte sich in Jeden verwandeln, den es berührte. Die Andere war wie die von ´84 allerdings war sie diesmal von Deinem zukünftigen Ich umprogrammiert und geschickt worden Dich zu beschützen."_

_An diesem Tag starben unsere Nachbarn Todd und Janelle. Aus irgendeinem Grund war die Maschine in das falsche Haus gegangen"_

„Oh Gott!" Rief John dazwischen. „Das war meine Schuld", sagte er und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Ich hatte mal wieder die Hausnummern und Namensschilder ausgetauscht um den Briefträger zu ärgern".

Sarah legte John verständnisvoll eine Hand aufs Knie.

„_Die Maschine berichtete uns, dass ein Mann namens Myles Dyson die Überreste der Maschine von 1984 untersucht und angefangen hatte Einen Programmcode zu entwickeln. Wir konnten Myles davon überzeugen, dass aus seiner Entwicklung Ein Programm entstehen würde, das die Menschheit vernichten will. Er half uns Alles zu zerstören. Wir zerstörten Alles, die gesamte Firma. Leider starb auch Myles._

_Später dann gelang es Kyle und der Maschine die Flüssigmetallmaschine in ein Stahlwerk zu locken und in eine Wanne mit geschmolzenem Stahl zu werfen. Leider wurde Kyle..."_

Sarah brach in Tränen aus. John benötigte einige Minuten sie zu beruhigen, so dass sie weitererzählen konnte.

_Nachdem ich eintraf erzählte mir die Maschine was passiert war. Sie war aber selbst so schwer beschädigt, das sie mich aufforderte sie mit einer Winde in den Stahl hinab zu lassen, damit auch ihr Körper völlig zerstört würde. _

Sarah verstummte und lehnte sich in Charleys Arm.

John grübelte einige minuten vor sich hin, dann sah er zu Cameron. „Und wie passt Cameron da rein?" Fragte er ohne Sarah anzusehen.

Sarah sah zu Cameron. „Wenn Du sie aus der Zukunft zurückgeschickt hast, auf Dich aufzupassen ist wahrscheinlich eine Andere Maschine hinter Dir her, um Dich zu töten.

„Dann sollten wir uns vorbereiten", meinte John „Cam, ist das wahr, ist eine Maschine auf dem Weg hier her?"

Cameron blickte auf, sah zuerst Sarah, dann John in die Augen. „Die Theorie Deiner Mutter ist korrekt, nur in einem irrt sie sich."

„Ach, und das wäre?" Fragte Sarah sarkastisch.

„Es ist keine Maschine unterwegs hier her mit dem Auftrag John zu töten".Cameron machte eine dramaturgische Pause. „Sie ist bereits hier", sagte Sie.

John starrte Cameron eine Weile an. „Und Cameron, weißt Du wer es ist?"Fragte er drängend, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Ja John, das weiß ich allerdings. Es ist ein ganz besonderer Kybernetischer Organismus, speziell für diesen einen Zweck entwickelt".

Lange Sekunden herrschte Stille im Raum.

Irgendwann wurde es Sarah zu bunt. „Und? Wer ist es?" Fragte sie drängend. „Wer ist es der geschickt wurde meinen Sohn zu töten?"

Cameron sah Charley an, dann Sarah und schließlich starrte sie John in die Augen. „...Ich"

TERMINATE


	9. Kapitel 11 und 12

**Kapitel 11**

TERMINATE

Cromartie flog fast durch den Raum. Noch bevor Sarah die Flinte hochreißen konnte war er an John vorbei und Prallte mit Cameron zusammen.

Der Aufprall schleuderte Cameron gegen den Türrahmen, der dabei erheblichen Schaden nahm. Sie ging zu Boden, dann drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihrem Angreifer entgegen. Ein leichtes Lächeln war in ihren Mundwinkeln und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem intensiven Blau .

Bevor sie auf die Beine kam war Cromartie bei ihr. Er ergriff ihren Arm und schleuderte sie durch die geschlossene Tür in die Küche, wo sie den Tisch zertrümmerte, als sie in ihn hinein stolperte.

Cameron sprang auf und griff nun ihrerseits an. Sie tauchte unter den zugreifenden Händen ihres Gegners weg und verpasste ihm einen Schlag gegen die Brust, die ihn bis in den Wohnraum zurückschleuderte. Direkt vor Sarahs und Johns Füße, die vor lauter Schock regungslos dastanden. Cromartie rappelte sich auf, ergriff Camerons Ballkleid in der Mitte, wobei die Träger abrissen und den violetten BH freilegten, riss sie vom Boden hoch in die Luft und schmetterte die kleinere und leichtere Cameron zu Boden, so dass einige Dielen unter ihr wegbrachen. Dann lies er sich auf sie fallen. Mit den Fäusten schlug er sie hart ins Gesicht.

„HÖR AUF; DU TUST IHR WEH!" John kam schreiend herangelaufen und wollte Cromartie am Arm ergreifen. Stattdessen wurde er von der in Aushohlbewegung befindlichen Faust an der Schulter getroffen. Der Schlag schleuderte ihn gegen den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers, wo er abprallte. Dann fiel er rücklinks in den Gläsernen Couchtisch, der durch den Aufprall in riesige dolchartige Splitter zerbrach.

„JOHN!" Schrie Sarah und stürzte zu ihrem Sohn.

Cameron hingegen fiel bei Sarahs Schrei aus dem Combat Modus. Ihre Augen verloren das intensive blaue Leuchten. Sie blickte hinüber zu John und sah ihn regungslos in den Resten des Glastisches liegen, während Cromartie weiterhin auf sie einschlug.

Cameron befreite ihre Arme und stieß Cromartie mit Aller Gewalt von sich. Binnen Sekunden war sie im Wohnraum und fiel neben John auf die Knie mitten in die Scharfen Splitter, was sie aber ignorierte.

Unter Sarahs entsetzten Augen begann Cameron sanft Johns Körper zu untersuchen. „Bewusstlos, keine Brüche, einige kleinere Schnittverletzungen und ein großer Splitter im rechten Oberschenkel.

Währen dessen war Cromartie herangetreten.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

Mission: Protect

Auch seine Augen verloren ihr intensives Leuchten, als er aus seinem Combat-Modus fiel.

Subject Identified

Cyborg Cameron Philips

Mission: paused

Sarah hatte den Kampf starr beobachtet. Erst Johns Sturz hatte ihre Erstarrung gelöst. Nun sah sie das rote Leuchten in Cromarties Augen verschwinden. Sie zog automatisch die Schrotflinte näher zu sich und richtete sie auf Cameron.

Cromartie hatte einen Verbandkasten geholt und reichte diesen Cameron, die ihm dankbar lächelnd zunickte.

Sarah beobachtete entsetzt, wie die Maschine, die geschickt worden war um John zu töten nun vorsichtig die Beinverletzung ihres Sohnes behandelte. Währenddessen streichelte sie ihm immer wieder zärtlich über die Wange.

„Wer seid ihr? Was seid ihr?" Fragte Sarah krächzend.

Cameron sah sie nur kurz an, bevor sie weiter Johns Verletzungen behandelte.

„Wir sind Infiltratoren. Beide TOK Serie. Ich bin TOK sieben eins fünf, Codename Cameron, Missionsname Allison Young", sagte Cameron. „Seine Bezeichnung ist TOK sieben eins drei, Codename Cromartie, Missionsname Charley Dixon".

**Kapitel 12**

„Croma... Charley...", korrigierte sich Cameron, was ihr einen dankbaren Blick von Besagtem einbrachte. „...ist einem Arzt nachgebildet worden. Vermutlich wegen Lücken in seinem Wissen wurde er vom Widerstand entlarvt, überwältigt und umprogrammiert".

Sarah sah Charley an, der ihr bestätigent zunickte.

„Ich selbst wurde einer jungen Frau nachgebildet, die direkten Zugang zu General Connor hatte".

„Moment, wenn Du sieben eins fünf bist und Charley sieben eins drei, was ist dann aus sieben eins vier und denen davor geworden?" Fragte Sarah ganz in ihrer Rolle als Beschützerin John Connors aufgehend.

„Die Herstellung eines neural Net Chips der TOK Reihe ist so problematisch, das selbst Skynet erst im 13ten Versuch Erfolg hatte. Sieben eins vier hingegen war irrsinnig. Bei seiner Aktivierung begann er schrille Laute auszustoßen, das tat er immer noch, als ich aktiviert wurde."

„Warum hast Du John nicht sofort getötet und hilfst ihm sogar?" Fragte Sarah neugierig.

Cameron verharrte in ihren Bewegungen. Nach ein paar Sekunden blickte sie auf und sah Sarah in die Augen. „Wäre ich auf einen John Connor getroffen, wie Skynet ihn in der Zukunft fürchtet, hätte ich nicht gezögert ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit zu terminieren. Ich aber traf auf einen liebevollen, freundlichen und herzlichen jungen Mann, der selbst seinem Gegner die Hand reichte. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden ihn nicht zu töten.

Cameron hatte Johns Beinverletzung mit einer Naht versehen und verbunden. Nun richtete sie ihn etwas auf und entfernte kleinere Splitter aus seiner Kleidung, bevor sie John auf die Arme nahm und zur Treppe ging.

Sarah wollte ihr sofort folgen aber Charley trat ihr in den Weg. „Sarah, wir sollten reden", sagte er vorsichtig.

Sarahs Augen begannen zu glitzern wie Eis. „Reden? Worüber? Darüber das unser Leben eine Lüge ist? Oder darüber dass Ich mein Bett mit einem -Ding- geteilt habe?". Sagte sie mit angewidertem Unterton. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei zur Treppe.

Als sie Johns Zimmer erreichte begannen dessen Lider gerade zu flattern. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Als er Cameron erblickte zuckte er zurück, Angst stand in seinem Gesicht.

Cameron sah den Blick und fürchtete, sie hätte verloren wofür sie gekämpft hatte. Sie stand auf und ging nach einem letzten traurigen Blick auf John an Sarah und dem hinter dieser eintreffenden Charley vorbei in ihr Zimmer.

Charley näherte sich Johns Bett auf dem Sarah Platz genommen hatte. Er sah zuerst John in die Augen und dann auf Sarah, die ihn ignorierte. „Wir haben Gefühle wie ihr Menschen. Zumindest Cameron und ich", sagte er leise. Sie mögen nicht durch biologische Vorgänge erzeugt werden aber für Uns sind sie so real wie Eure Gefühle für Euch real sind". Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und verließ das Zimmer.

Cameron hatte sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen. Tränen suchten sich ihre Bahn, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja?" fragte sie.

„Charley", ertönte es von der anderen Seite.

„Komm rein sieben eins drei", sagte Cameron und lachte trocken über diesen Witz.

Charley öffnete die Tür mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Cameron setzte sich hin und sah Charley entgegen. „Willst Du mich terminieren?"

Charley stoppte im Schritt und sah sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln an. Dann wedelte er mit einem Verbandkasten.

Cameron nickte. „Setz dich", fügte sie hinzu und klapste auf den Platz neben sich.

Charley setzte sich, öffnete den Kasten und begann Camerons verletzte Backe zu versorgen. „Tut mir leid wegen dem Kleid", sagte er.

Cameron blickte kurz an sich herunter,dann lachte sie leise Das Oberteil war immer noch heruntergeklappt, so dass sie im BH da saß. In der Mitte war der Stoff auch zerrissen. „War durch den Aufprall des Wagens ohnehin schon ruiniert", sagte sie wehmütig. „Es hat John so gut gefallen". Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

Dann blickte sie Charley in die Augen. „Ich bin Herbstkönigin geworden", sagte sie zu Charley, als wäre er ihr Vater.

Charley zögerte kurz, bevor er mit fachkundigen Bewegungen begann die Wundränder zu vernähen. „Das ist schön für Dich", sagte Charley ehrlich.

„Das war es, bis ich John gesagt habe, was ich bin".

Charley hielt inne. „Du hast es ihm GESAGT?" Fragte er erstaunt.

Cameron nickte nur.

**Gleichzeitig in Johns Zimmer:**

„Wir verschwinden von hier, lassen Alles hinter uns. Cameron, Charley... Alles", sagte Sarah mit wenig Überzeugungskraft und ohne John anzusehen.

John blickte sie an. Unter Schmerzen richtete er sich etwas auf. „Komm schon Mom, das willst Du doch gar nicht", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„John, sie ist eine Maschine, die dich jederzeit töt..." begann Sarah wurde aber von John unterbrochen.

„Mom, ich habe nicht von Cameron geredet",sagte John und verdrehte die Augen.

Sarah blickte auf, Tränen standen in ihren Augen. „ich weiß John, ich weiß".

Sarah erzählte John, was sie erfahren hatte als er bewusstlos war.

„Das heißt die beiden sind fast menschlich", sagte John mehr zu sich selbst.

„John sie sind Maschinen, sie töten, sie sind gefährlich, sie werden die Welt zerstören", sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck.

„Mom, wen versuchst Du hier eigentlich zu überzeugen"

Sarah blickte hinab auf ihre Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern.

John beugte sich vor und legte liebevoll eine Hand an Sarahs Wange. „Mom, Du liebst ihn genau so, wie ich Cameron liebe oder ich dachte, dass ich sie..."John verstummte. Zu viel ging ihm jetzt im Kopf herum als dass er sich jetzt über seine Gefühle im Klaren wäre. Er sah Sarah an. „Ich muss mich ein Bisschen ausruhen, mein Kopf schmerzt und mein Bein auch. Außerdem habe ich viel nachzudenken".

Sarah sah John an, dann nickte sie beugte sich vor, Küsste John auf die Stirn und half ihm dann sich bequem hin zu legen.

xxxxx

Charley klebte gerade einen Verband auf Camerons Backe als es leise an der Tür klopfte. „Komm herein Sarah Connor", sagte Cameron nachdem sie per infrarot erkannt hatte, wer hinter der Tür stand.

„Charley, können wir Unten …...reden über...". Cameron und Charley sahen Sarah, wie sie zu Boden Blickend nach Worten zu suchen schien.

Charley nickte Cameron kurz zu und erhob sich dann, um mit Sarah runter in den Wohnraum zu gehen.

Cameron starrte auf die Tür, die Er hinter sich geschlossen hatte. So saß sie fast zwei Stunden ohne sich zu bewegen. Schließlich erhob sie sich und öffnete die Tür. Von Unten ihm Wohnraum hörte sie Stimmen, die sie aber ignorierte, weil ihr Ziel zwei Türen weiter lag. Vor Johns Tür blieb sie stehen. Erst als sie sicher war, dass John nicht schlief klopfte sie leise.

John hatte sich zwei Stunden lang hin und her gedreht. Sein Bein schmerzte nur, wenn er es belastete aber er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte sich gerade eine Kopfschmerztablette geholt, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Wer ist da?". Fragte er genervt.

„Cameron", hörte er eine leise Stimme rufen.

John verdrehte die Augen und nahm die Pille. „Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe", sagte er ungewöhnlich harsch. Was Cameron nicht wusste war, dass John ungenießbar war, wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Cameron vor der Tür hingegen war zusammengezuckt, als sie die Stimme hörte. Tränen wallten in ihren Augen und suchten sich ihre Bahn über die Wangen bis sie vom Kinn abtropften. Minutenlang stand sie regungslos, während ihr Chip versuchte die Situation zu verarbeiten. „Du hast es versprochen", sagte sie leise und ihre Unterlippe zuckte. Dann ging sie schnell in ihr Zimmer.

John indes starrte die Decke an, dann drehte er sich auf die rechte Seite, schließlich auf die linke Seite. Schließlich schaltete er das Licht ein, was sofort schmerzhaft in seinen Augen stach. Als sich sein Blick geklärt hatte stand er langsam auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Unterwegs fiel sein Blick auf den Videorecorder, auf dem Einige Video-Kassetten lagen. Wie in Trance griff er nach einer dieser Kassetten. L.A. Machine war der Titel. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie gerne Cameron die Serie angesehen hatte und wie sehr sie sich dabei nahegekommen waren. Ihm fiel auch sein Versprechen ein, ein Versprechen, dass er ehrlich gemeint hatte. Das wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst.

Er durchquerte das Bad und klopfte an der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu Camerons Zimmer. Als sie nicht reagierte drehte er den Knauf und öffnete die unverschlossene Türe. Cameron schloss nie ab, zumindest diese Türe nicht. Lächelnd betrat er das Zimmer aber Cameron war nicht da.

Er wollte gerade wieder zurück ins Bad als sein Blick auf die Kommode fiel. Die oberste Schublade mit den Dessous stand einen Spalt breit offen. Unnötigerweise sah er sich um, bevor er leise zu der Schublade ging und sie mit geschlossenen Augen langsam aufzog. Als er die Augen öffnete erstarrte er, Augen schockiert aufgerissen.


	10. Kapitel 13

**A/N** Ein Tag Verspätung...sorry dafür

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Nacheinander riss John alle anderen Schubladen und schließlich den Kleiderschrank auf.

xxxxxx

Sarah und Charley hatte sich fast zwei Stunden lang ausgesprochen. Sarah hatte geweint und geschrien, Er hatte gebettelt erklärt und wieder gebettelt. Jetzt saßen Beide seitlich auf der Couch, Charley starrte Sarah an, während er leise zu ihr sprach.

Sarah starrte auf ihre Hand, die von Charley gehalten wurde. Sanft streichelte sein Daumen über ihre Knöchel und sie lies es geschehen. Überhaupt hatten die letzten zwei Stunden ihre Sichtweise der Dinge verändert. Viel von dem was ihr Kyle über die Maschinen erzählt hatte war überholt. Insbesondere Charley und Cameron waren weiter entwickelt, als es Die waren, mit denen Kyle in Kontakt gekommen war.

Als John trotz Schmerzen in Kopf und Bein schnell die Treppe herunter kam, sah er seine Mom und Charley fast wieder in trauter Zweisamkeit.

„John, was ist los?" Fragte Sarah, die die Tränen in seinen Augen bemerkt hatte.

John sah auf seine Mom, zur Treppe und wieder zu Sarah. „Cam ist weg, all ihre Sachen sind weg". Er wischte sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Cameron hat vor sieben Minuten und dreizehn Sekunden das Haus durch die Hintertür verlassen, 17 Sekunden später startete sie ihren Kleinwagen und fuhr weg", sagte Charley und wurde dabei von Sarah misstrauisch beobachtet.

John starrte Charley einige Sekunden an. „Warum hast Du sie nicht aufgehalten?" Fragte er aufgebracht.

„Da du weiterhin lebendig in deinem Zimmer warst bestand kein Grund Cameron zu terminieren", entgegnete Charley monoton.

John starrte verständnislos auf seinen pseudo Adoptivvater, dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal. „Wo kann sie hin sein?" Fragte er verwirrter als zuvor.

„Vielleicht an einem Ort, an dem sie glücklich war." Warf Sarah ein.

„Wahrscheinlich", stellte Charley fest.

John starrte vor sich hin. „Der Herbstball!" Entfuhr es ihm. Ohne zu zögern griff er die Autoschlüssel auf dem Tischchen und lief hinaus zu seinem Wagen. Er startete den Motor und raste mit durchdrehenden Rädern Davon.

xxxxx

Im Haus hörte man ein klatschendes Geräusch.

Charley rieb sich die Backe und starrte Sarah verwirrt an.

Sarah sah ihrem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. „Rede wieder wie ein Mensch oder ich überdenke meine Entscheidung nochmal", sagte sie mit einem wütenden Ausdruck.

xxxxx

John missachtete alle Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen als er den Mustang an die Grenze seiner eigenen fahrerischen Fähigkeiten brachte. Als der Festsaal in Sichtweite kam entdeckte er sofort den einsamen Kleinwagen davor.

Er brachte den Mustang knapp hinter Camerons Wagen zum Stehen. Er sprang aus dem Auto, ohne die Türen zu benutzen. Er lief zu Camerons Wagen, sah hinein, entdeckte ihre Taschen und lief schließlich zur Tür des Festsaales.

Das Schloss der Tür war verbogen und der Rahmen hatte Camerons Kräften auch keinen Widerstand leisten können.

John lief durch die kleine Lobby direkt zur Tür des Tanzsaales. Dort stoppte er im Schritt. Er erblickte Cameron, die im Halbdunkel nur durch spärliches Mondlicht beleuchtet, mitten auf der Tantfläche stand und die Bühne anstarrte. Die Bühne, auf der sie noch vor wenigen Stunden zur Herbstkönigin gekrönt worden war.

Langsam trat John näher. Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Warum bist Du mir gefolgt?" Fragte sie leise.

„Warum bist Du weggelaufen?" Entgegnete er.

„Weil Du mich weggeschickt hast. -_**„**__**Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe!"-**__, _Wiederholte sie die Worte mit seiner Stimme.

John starrte zwei Sekunden auf den Schatten vor ihm, dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. Er ging zu Cameron und stellte sich vor sie. „Cam", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. So war das wirklich nicht gemeint". Seine Hände lagen an ihren Oberarmen.

Sie starrte per Infrarot in sein Gesicht. Schließlich nickte sie. „Was soll nun werden?" Fragte sie vorsichtig, die Furcht die hinter dieser Frage stand mit monotoner Stimme verdecken.

John lächelte erneut. „Ich halte mein Versprechen, Cyborg aus der Zukunft oder nicht." Sagte er ernsthaft. „Außerdem hast Du mir auch etwas versprochen", sagte er.

Cameron rief ihre Datenbank nach ihren Konversationen mit John ab, bis sie fündig wurde. Ein etwas lüsternes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn wortlos hinter sich her zog.

Sie ließen Camerons Wagen stehen, luden nur ihre Taschen in den Mustang.

Als sie das Haus betraten gingen sie zunächst zum Wohnzimmer. „Mom?" Fragte John. Dann erblickte er Charley, der lächelnd einen Finger an die Lippen legte. Sarah lag in Seinem Arm und schlief.

John nickte nur, lächelte und ging zusammen mit Cameron leise nach oben in sein Zimmer.

„Wir sollten Duschen", sagte Cameron unvermittelt.

John sah sich Camerons desolates Äußeres an, dann sein eigenes. Schließlich nickte er.

„Geh Du zuerst, ich bring schnell meine Sachen zurück in **mein Zimmer**", sagte sie mit Betonung.

John nickte nur, schnappte sich aber wortlos die kleine Tasche und ging durch das Bad in Camerons Zimmer. Als Cameron mit den restlichen Taschen eintraf, räumte John gerade grinsend die Dessous zurück in die Schublade.

xxxxx

John lag wartend auf seinem Bett. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das Kondom in seiner Hand und überlegte, wie zur Hölle das ablaufen sollte, ohne in einem peinlichen Fiasko zu enden.

Einige Minuten später betrat Cameron den Raum. Nur in ein Badetuch gewickelt. Lasziv die Hüften schwingend kam sie näher.

John konnte gar nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Bei jedem Schritt klaffte das Badetuch an der Seite auf und er konnte ihren Schenkel bewundern. Nahtlos zart braun von den schlanken Füßen bis zur Hüfte.

Cameron blieb eine volle Minute vor dem liegenden John stehen und blickte ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte hören, wie sein Herz immer weiter beschleunigte. Dann zog sie plötzlich irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie das Kondom in seiner Hand bemerkte. Sie beugte sich vor und schnappte es blitzschnell aus seiner Hand. Demonstrativ warf sie es einfach zur Seite. Als John sie daraufhin fragend anblickte verdrehte sie kurz die Augen und lies Diese dann blau aufleuchten.

John sah ihre Augen aufleuchten und in seinem Kopf griffen endlich die Rädchen ineinander. Grinsend griff John die anderen Kondome und warf sie dem ersten hinterher, ohne hin zu sehen.

John war es warm, heiß wurde es ihm aber, als Cameron plötzlich ihr Bein auf die Bettkante stellte, was ihm an ihrem Schenkel entlang einen Einblick erlaubte, der sein Herz einen Schlag überspringen lies.

Schließlich lies Cameron das Badetuch achtlos fallen und krabbelte aufs Bett über John, der versuchte nur auf ihr Gesicht zu starren.

John hob eine Hand und streichelte zärtlich über die noch sichtbare aber geschlossene Verletzung auf Camerons Backe, aus der sie vor dem Duschen die Fäden gezogen hatte. „Es heilt schnell", sagte er.

„Schneller als Deins, sagte sie und zeigte auf die blutige Naht an seinem Schenkel.

Plötzlich griff Cameron Johns T-Shirt und zerriss es kurzerhand. Bevor John protestieren konnte hatte sie ihren nackten Körper auf ihn herabgesenkt und seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen, während ihre Brüste seinen Oberkörper berührten.

Die Leidenschaft, die die Beiden in den folgenden Stunden beherrschte wurde nur noch von ihren Bemühungen getoppt bei ihren diversen Höhepunkten nicht das ganze Haus zusammenzuschreien. Davon zeugten unter Anderem fast heraus gebissene Stücke aus dem hölzernen Kopfende des Bettes.

Die Geräusche, die Cameron erzeugt hatte, als sie beim ersten Mal Faustgroße Stücke aus dem Massivholz Kopfende herausgebrochen hatte waren allerdings nicht ungehört geblieben. Sarah war von unten heraufgerannt gekommen. Hatte aber schnell mit hochrotem Kopf wieder kehrt gemacht, als sie die Natur der Geräusche aus Johns Zimmer erkannte.

Wegen der anstrengenden Nacht schlief John bis fast Mittag. Cameron war die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem es nur lächelnde Gesichter zu sehen gab erschien die Polizei um nachzufragen, ob man vom Verbleib Cameron Phillips etwas wüsste, deren Wagen vor der Halle gefunden wurde, in die in der Nacht eingebrochen worden war. Die Sache war aber schnell aufgeklärt und nach einer Tasse Kaffee fuhr der Sheriff indianischer Abstammung wieder weg.

Am Abend saßen alle Vier dann kuschelnd auf der Veranda und sahen in die untergehende Sonne. Niemand hätte vermutet hier Personen verschiedener Rassen vorzufinden, deren Rassenangehörige in der Zukunft einen vernichtenden Krieg gegeneinander führen würden. Aber die Vier hatten genügend Zeit sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

* * *

English reviewers are welcome.


	11. Epilog

**Epilog**

Am Montag Morgen holte der Alltag John und Cameron wieder ein. Schule war eine lästige Pflicht und Sarah war nicht bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter in der Richtung nachzugeben.

Erste große Pause. Cassandra war ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Sie stand zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen vor den Spiegeln auf der Mädchentoilette.

Als sich in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete betrat eine Person den Raum, die augenblicklich von Allen wahrgenommen wurde. Und Alle waren es auch, die vor dem Blick und der Ausstrahlung der Person die Flucht ergriffen.

Cameron stand neben der Türe, während die ersten ihrer Schulkammeradinnen die Flucht ergriffen. Cassandra bemerkte als eine der Letzten, das eine sehr wütend ausschauende Cameron an der Tür stand. Sie wurde zwar blass aber tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt. Auch als sich ihre beiden Freundinnen mit einem Griff an ihren Oberarm verabschiedeten wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben und vollendete ihr Make Up.

Nach dem letzten Mädchen schloss Cameron die Tür und legte den Riegel vor.

Dann trat sie Cassandra in den Weg, die zur Tür wollte.

„Lass mich vorbei!" Sagte Diese aggressiv.

„Warum wolltest Du mich nach dem Ball töten?" Fragte Cameron und versperrte ihr weiterhin den Weg.

„Das ist Blödsinn, warum sollte ich Dich töten wollen?" Entgegnete Cassandra aufgebracht.

Camerons Hand schoss vor und packte Cassandra an der Kehle. „Du lügst mich an", sagte Cameron aggressiv. „Ich habe Dich erkannt. Der Kapuzenpullover war eine schlechte Tarnung.

„Ich hab nicht gel..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Röcheln unter, als Cameron den Druck verstärkte. Effektlos versuchte sie Camerons Hand zu lösen.

Dann begann Cameron Cassandra nach hinten in Richtung Wand zu schieben. Als Ihr Rücken die Wand berührte schloss sie die Augen, riss diese aber gleich darauf wieder auf, als die zierliche Brünette begann sie an ihrem Hals die Wand hoch zu stemmen, nur so weit dass das Mädchen auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

Cassandras Augen traten aus den Höhlen und ihr Gesicht war knallrot. „Ich gebs zu ich wars. Ich wollte dich nur erschrecken aber ich hab das unterschätzt ich bin kein besonders guter Autofahrer". Brachte Sie röchelnd hervor. „Bitte töte mich nicht", würgte sie weiter hervor.

Cameron legte den Kopf auf die Seite, dann sah sie nach unten auf den Boden zu Cassandras Füßen. Sie hatte ein Tropfgeräusch gehört und sah wie eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit zu Boden tropfte, sowie an Cassandras Bein entlang nach Unten lief und sich dann am Boden sammelte.

Cameron sah in Cassandras Gesicht. Sie sah die Tränen, die nun deren Wangen herabliefen und die Angst in den Augen des Mädchens. Dann lies sie Cassandra herunter und trat zurück.

Das verängstigte Mädchen hastete in die nächste Toilettenbox. Sie zitterte vor Angst wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

xxxx

Als Cassandra sich nach ein paar Minuten beruhigt hatte, lauschte sie auf die Geräusche vor der Tür. Als sie nichts hören konnte öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. Als erstes fiel ihr zu ihrer Verwunderung auf, dass die Lache, die sie hinterlassen hatte verschwunden war. Dann als sie in Richtung der Waschbecken blickte, sah sie Cameron, die sich gerade die Hände wusch. Mit einer angewiderten Handbewegung warf sie ihre Unterwäsche in den Mülleimer und verbarg sie unter dem anderen Müll. Dann näherte sie sich langsam Cameron.

„Hast Du...?" Fragte sie, ohne die Frage zu beenden.

Cameron nickte wortlos.

„Aber warum? Du hättest nur die Anderen hereinlassen brauchen. Ich wäre das Gespött der gesamten Schule gewesen. Warum hast Du mich nicht bloßgestellt.

Cameron drehte sich herum, während sie sich die Hände abtrocknete. Sie sah Cassandra durchdringend an, die unter dem Blick merklich zusammenschrumpfte. „Warum bist Du so wütend auf mich?" Fragte Cameron statt einer Antwort.

Cassandra sah zu Boden und zuckte schließlich resignierend mir den Schultern. „Du hast John, bist Herbstkönigin geworden und ich habe gar nichts.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „John hat **mich** angesprochen und ich habe mich auch nicht selbst zur Herbstkönigin gemacht. Dein Ärger zielt in die falsche Richtung".

Cassandra blickte erneut zu Boden, dann nickte sie verstehend. „Was soll nun werden?"

Cameron schwieg ein paar Sekunden. „Nichts", stellte sie dann lakonisch fest.

Cassandra hatte den Kopf hochgerissen und starrte Cameron entgeistert an. „Du zeigst mich nicht an? Du verprügelst mich nicht?"

Cameron schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dann lächelte sie versonnen. „Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hat mir ein großartiger junger Mann gezeigt, dass selbst der ärgste Widersacher die Möglichkeit verdient ein besserer Mensch zu werden".

(ENDE)


End file.
